White Roses In the Rain
by LiftMeInUrEyes
Summary: Voldemort has struck again, this time linking them in a way making them the happiest of couples and the most desperate and depressed of people. What happens when the link is broken and they're forced to find love on their own?
1. Chapter 1

Ok well, Just so ya'll know, this is my 3rd Harry Potter fanfic, the first 2 kind of crashed and burned, so don't read those. Maybe I'll take the ideas from those 2 and re-write them, but so far there is not a thought in my mind about those. For this story, I already have 10 chapters written, edited and ready to go, so you know I will update often and promptly. But I'm only posting one here because well I'm evil I guess. The beginning is slow with a bit of fluff, but it gets better trust me, I currently have 2 people who get to read the chapters before I post them and they're always begging for more. Ok I've taken up enough time talking, on to the story!

WHITE ROSES IN THE RAIN

White Roses in the Rain Chapter 1:  
Reunited

The train whistle sounded its warning. 5 minuets until it would depart, leaving behind homes tucked safely onto street corners, family, and many happy summer memories. Standing outside one of the compartment doors was a skinny, black-haired Harry Potter.

The air smelled of the exhaust billowing from the train and swirling through the air around them. Harry remembered that smell. To him, it was the smell of happiness. It was the smell that officially ended his stay at the Dursleys and started another year at Hogwarts.

This wouldn't be a normal year at Hogwarts. This summer had changed Harry, maybe even forever. This year he had to deal with a new issue. One that caused him sleepless nights and blurred days. This year he had to deal with his love, for Hermione.

I guess you could call it a summer love. Last year when they got off the train, and everyone was hugging their parents and packing their trunks up in their cars, Hermione was shocked to find that her parents weren't there. She thought maybe they were just late, or couldn't find the train station. They were a bit scatter-brained. One hour passed, then two. Finally, an hour after the train station closed, she decided they weren't coming. Hermione sat down to cry. Ron had offered to take her home, but she was sure her parents would come.

Hermione had to apparate, (Illegally, which she secretly leaned how to do in fourth year.). When she entered the house, she was extremely angry, but instantly scared. All the lights were turned off, and the house looked and smelled like it hadn't been cleaned in days. She searched all the rooms in the house, until she walked into her little sisters room and found her parents and sister laying there dead.

Dumbledore instantly sent her to Harry's house, knowing it was the work of Voldemort. The order worked on the case against Voldemort, while Dumbledore tried to find a safe place to keep Hermione. They knew the Dursleys wouldn't let Hermione stay for too long.

Harry became Hermione's best friend, her soul mate even. He was a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and a warm hug to stop the tears. But never someone she loved. He was just Harry. She was totally comfortable with him, so much though that on her first night at his house, she climbed into bed with him, at 2 in the morning, just because he was scared. They both sat up that night just talking. To Hermione, Harry was just a really great, understanding, friend. But 2 months later, Hermione, screaming and crying, was taken away, bound for who-knows-where?

But it was different for Harry. During the summer, he couldn't help notice they way Hermione's laugh could lift your spirits higher than imaginable, or how her smile seemed to light up the whole room. He loved the irresistible way she bit her lower lip when she was upset, which Harry decided was about the sexiest thing in the world. He couldn't help but fall in love with her. She was perfect.

The train whistle sounded again. The train was about to leave. Did Harry dare get on? It was now or never. He didn't really have a choice anyway, the train was slowly pulling out of the station. With one last breath, he hopped onto the train a second before it began to pick up speed. He looked out of the window in the door he had just closed. Mothers and Fathers frantically waved at any window within view, hoping their child was behind one of them.

This always upset Harry every year, because no matter how much he wished, no matter how much he dreamed, no matter how much he cried, he knew his parents would never be out there to wave to him the way all the parents were.

He started traveling from compartment to compartment looking for his two best friends. It was a long agonizing process. People kept stopping him to ask about his summer, or tell about theirs. Some even offered an insult or two, like when he peeked into Malfoy's compartment. Finally, in the next-to-last compartment, he found them.

"Harry!" Ron said as he embraced Harry in a short man-hug.

Ron pulled away from his friend to reveal Hermione sitting behind him, a great smile on her face, waiting for her hug. Harry walked over to her surrounded her into a warm embrace. He could smell her hair. Strawberries and cream. He had the strongest urge to kiss her cheek, but chickened out and ended up brushing his lips upon her ear by accident.

Did he just kiss my ear? thought Hermione.

Did I just kiss her ear? Thought Harry. Oh Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!

Surprisingly, it felt as if a great weight had been lifted off Harry's shoulders. He had been waiting a month to hug Hermione again, and it was building up with every night her laugh crept into his dreams. Suddenly it was like his body broke free.

Hermione sat back down. She looked tired. Her eyes had large circles under them and her cheeks sagged. Her lips still held a warm smile though.

"So how was your summer Ron?" Hermione asked. She looked to Harry. "He was just about to tell me when you walked in." Hermione patted a seat next to her, indicating for Harry to sit down, and he did so.

Ron babbled something about a chess tournament or something, not that Harry heard him. The only thing he could do was think about how happy he was to be back with Hermione, and thinking about the fun year ahead of them; maybe even, hopefully, with a little romance thrown in.

Finally Ron finished babbling. Hermione had been nodding robotically the whole time, as if she wasn't listening either.

"So Hermione," Harry asked "Where'd you go after you left my house?" Harry asked.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at the floor. Instantly Harry knew he shouldn't have asked, but before he could take back his statement, Hermione took a deep breath, and answered softly:

"Foster home." Harry could almost feel her sorrow. Her voice was heavy, and there were tears in her eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Harry said, scooting a little closer to her. Tears started rolling down her face. Ron suddenly got very uncomfortable. He never was good around girls. Then again, neither was Harry, but he at least kept a cool head about it. Ron on the other hand…:

"I'm going to check where to food trolley is!" said Ron and rushed out of the compartment.

Hermione began to cry even harder. Harry pulled her into another hug. He couldn't understand why she was so upset. He had been practically in a make-shift foster home all his life and he wasn't like this. He mentally kicked himself. Of course she was upset! She just lost her whole family and had to go to another one. A new one. He told himself to be a little more sensitive.

Hermione continued crying. She laid her head on Harry's chest, as if the process of crying was causing her great energy. Although she looked like she didn't have much energy to begin with. Why was she so tired?

"They're awful Harry!" she cried " They treat my so terrible there! There are these screaming kids running around all the time and this 18 year old who comes into my room late at night and does things to me…terrible things."

It was as if holding all this information inside was a great weight on Hermione. She let it all go, crying and talking, all meshed as one. She knew she had to let it go, for it was starting to strain on her thoughts and choke her only bits of happiness.

Harry could only imagine what she was talking about. He didn't think he wanted to ask.

"Hermione….I'm so sorry….we'll fix it…you don't have to go back there." A lie. He had no clue what he was saying or weather it was true or not. He just wanted her to stop crying. The sound strangled his soul. It felt like it was tearing his heart in two. He had chest pains and everything. He started rubbing his hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her. Instead, it seemed he was hurting her. She starting taking sharp, pained breaths, and instantly drew away from his hand. She seemed to almost be asleep at this point. The weight of the knowledge she possessed was draining her energy, along with the crying and the pain.

"Hermione, are you hurt?" asked Harry, concern in his voice.

She nodded into his chest.

Harry knew he had to do something. He slowly, gently pulled her the sweatshirt Hermione was wearing up over her body and slid it off from around her neck. She was wearing a tank top that tied behind her neck underneath it. Harry could see why. She had old scars, and some deep fresh cut on her back, and a deep gash on her left shoulder. Her shoulder looked infected, and her back look like she had been beaten, more than once. A lot more. She probably didn't want anything touching it, which explained the shirt, how it tied behind her neck, and she probably didn't want anyone seeing it, which explained the sweatshirt.

"Oh man…." Harry said, just as Ron walked in. Hermione had fallen asleep. Tears of anger welled is Harry's eyes and he could hardly stand to see such pain on one person. The person he loved.

Harry held a finger up to his lips, telling Ron to be quiet, as to make sure not to wake Hermione. Ron dropped all of the chocolate from boxes he was holding. He had obviously eaten all the frogs, and ran to where Harry and Hermione lay.

"What happened to her?" asked Ron, he sounded scared.

"I have a feeling it was her foster parents, or maybe her whole family." Harry pulled his first aid kit out of his trunk. He leaned to start carrying it, it was helpful during quidditch season. 

He pulled an alcohol wipe-type thing from his kit, and handed it to Ron. Harry decided he would hold Hermione, since she was kind of already on top of him, and Ron would take care of her cuts. Ron started rubbing over her wounds with the alcohol, while Harry examined her shoulder. He decided he could wrap it while still holding Hermione, so he took to that while Ron finished with the cuts on her back.

When they both finished, and Hermione was all bandaged up, they laid her down on the seat so she could finish her sleep. Harry sat through the whole train ride in silence worried out of his mind, and praying to God that she was going to be ok.

((insert fluff here )) yes, ok It's mushy! But that how I am. Eventually it gets better, entering teen angst and a really interesting twist. R&R If I get 5 I guarantee that the next chapter will b up in 3 days, 10 in 2 days, and 12 or more it will b 2marrow. U people decide! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, I didn't expect as big as response as I got! I was really suprised, and really really grateful. So to show my gratitude I went back through this chapter ( Ihad written it back in March) and I extended it, making it longer, better, a little more exiting for the reader. I hope you enjoy. (also, Im aware the first 2 pr 3 chapters dont have titles and I apologize. I didnt start giving them titles untill I was in the middle of the story. I think this might be the only one without a title.)

Anyway...Im extremely sorry I haven't updated until now! I am really really sorry! But hear me out Ok, so 2 days ago I was going to update, but my computer kind of died. Then the next day,yesterday, my computer came back to life, but was having some technical promblems. So I wait, and wait, and wait. Then, just as the site starts to work, POP! my computer shuts off. The power went out. It was off for 10 1/2 hours, until 4:30 in the morning I had no power. So Im really really sorry.

The sky outside had grown darker, the air colder. It was quite late in the day, and raining characteristically. Harry looked up to Ron, who was staring out the window. They both knew they would have to wake Hermione soon, and ask her why she was hurt, though neither thought they wanted to know the answer.

Harry heard the new prefects walking about the train, alerting people that they were nearing Hogwarts. "About an hour, guys" a dark-haired prefect proclaimed as he poked his head into their compartment.

"Thanks, mate" Ron said robotically. He was staring at the scars and welts on Hermione's back. He looked like he was going to puke. Harry felt the same way.

Harry walked to where Hermione was sleeping. She looked so content where she lay; he thought it a sin to disturb her. He nudged her arm. " Hermione….wake up Hermione….." he whispered this, still not wanting to wake her. The train suddenly jolted, and Hermione rolled off the bench and fell to the floor. She was awake now. She let out a yelp of pain as she hit the floor, a noise that chilled Harry to the bones.

Ron walked to where Hermione lay on the floor; squirming in pain, still half asleep. He helped Harry pulled her back onto the bench, and into a sitting position. There were tears streaked down her face and still filling her eyes. Please don't cry thought Harry.

Hermione looked up at her two friends, confused it seemed.

"Hermione?" asked Harry…he wasn't sure Hermione knew who he was.

"I'm sorry…." she stared at the floor.

"For what?" asked Ron. Harry knew exactly what she was sorry about though.

"For not….telling you." Ron stared confused for a moment, but it seemed as if he finally got it because his look of confusion was replaced with one of sympathy.

Harry grabbed her hand. He couldn't believe he had done it. Hermione gave his hand a small squeeze, and she looked over at him. Before Harry knew what happened, she had thrust herself into his arms. Ron still looked uncomfortable, but instead of leaving, he came over and sat on Hermione's other side, rubbing her arm up and down, trying to comfort her.

They continued like this until all became silent. Hermione had calmed down and stopped crying. She was still in Harry's arms, practically sitting on his lap now.

Harry held her out at arms length. "Hermione, we're almost there, why don't we leave you here to change into your robes, ok?" asked Harry in a concerned voice. She nodded her head, yes.

It was a long and painful process, but Hermione managed to get her robes on, and a few minuets later, there was a knock on the compartment door and Hermione told Harry and Ron it was ok and they could come in.

As Harry and Ron entered the compartment, they were relieved to see Hermione was sitting up and looking much better.

"You ok now?" asked Ron.

"Yes, much better thanks." Said Hermione. She was back to her normal self. Harry was a little disappointed. He was really starting to like the new Hermione. The one who could show her emotions or wasn't afraid to cry. The one who could admit she had made a mistake for once.

A few minuets later, the train pulled up to the great, gleaming castle of Hogwarts.  
The familiar sound of "Firs' years, firs' years over here!" yelled by Hagrid was heard. The three of them went to great him for a few minuets before he was to take the first years across the lake, to begin their first year with some excitement.

They all hopped into the last carriage, which also happened to be occupied by Malfoy. Oh PERFECT thought Harry.

"Shove over bouncy ferret butt" said Ron, climbing into the carriage.

"Get another one!" said Malfoy.

"It's the last one" said Hermione "It will only be for 5 minuets."

Malfoy sneered and then turned the opposite way.

They rode in silence, all awkwardly aware of their extra passenger. When they were finally let out at the castle, the sorting was almost over.

"Next time lets no get the last carriage" said Harry, jokingly.

They all sat down to await the feast. With one last bellow from the sorting hat ( Slytherin) , Dumbledore began his speech.

"Welcome, everyone to another year at Hogwarts! I'm happy to see many, many familiar faces, and a few new ones. As always, Professor Filch would like me to remind you that the forbidden forest is still off limits,"

Here, Dumbledore shot a smile towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. They remembered the times they've had to enter the forbidden forest, especially on their last adventure, which turned out to be a rather sad experience, and the downfall of a dear friend.

"Also, we are very sad to say that Professor Umbridge has left our staff, to spend some time regaining her mental capacity." there was some chuckling, and even a few cheers from the students.

"We would like to welcome back and old friend, as well as one of our favorite professors, Professor R.J. Lupin!" cheers burst left and right throughout the great hall and didn't stop for several minuets. He was probably the best professor any student at Hogwarts had ever had.

"I didn't know Lupin was coming back this year!" said Harry, still clapping wildly.

"Neither did we!" said Hermione. She smiled. The 3 of them were the last ones left clapping before Professor Lupin came up to give his speech.

"Thank you, thank you, it feels great to be back at Hogwarts. I have many happy memories at this school, and I hope a few of you have a couple of happy memories of me as well. This is definitely a year to band together. Not as houses, but as individuals. This is a year of great friendships, and bonds are meant to be made, not broken, because, united, we are stronger than anything that may come our way. Friendship is one of life's greatest gifts, and many of us take advantage of it. Please, be thankful of what you have."

Professor Lupin looked around at all the faces, smiling, happy to see him. He looked at a loss for words. He then backed up, and Dumbledore took the stage again.

"Thank you professor, we are most grateful to have you back. Now, with that out of the way, everyone, fill their plates, and tuck in!"

The tables were filled with food, and the sound of talking, laughter, and the clinking of silverware were heard throughout the whole castle.

" I spent the summer with Gran." Neville started talking about his summer. "We've started our own greenhouse. I spent most of my summer there."

Neville always had a thing for plants. Harry, finding Neville's story pretty boring, turned back to Hermione and Ron.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Hermione, to Ron. He gave this mischievous smirk.

"An all girls school." he smiled and raised his eyebrows. "After last year, mom thought it was best." They all cracked up laughing. It was so great to be back.

They all ate their fair share of food, and full-to-bursting, walked back to the familiar common room. After saying hello to the fat lady and giving her the password ( golden snitch) they all flopped down in the characteristically squishy gryffindor armchairs.

"I'm stuffed" said Ron. He looked a little uncomfortable. Harry and Hermione both nodded in agreement.

Harry knew he would have to bring up the issue of Hermione's family sometime, he figured now was a good time, when they were all full and comfortable, and alone. It was late and practically everyone was in bed.

"Hermione…how did….what…" he didn't know how to ask without being completely rude.

Hermione looked concerned and gave him a small, encouraging smile. He decided he was just going to ask.

"How did all that happen to you?" he waved a hand from Hermione's head, down to her feet to indicate he was talking about all her injuries. Hermione looked at the floor again. Harry prepared for another cry, but nothing of that sort happened. With one last deep breath, Hermione told.

"It was my foster dad" she said " Jerry." she said nothing else. Harry wondered what would happen if he asked.

"How…" he started.

"I went to see a movie, and I was 10 minuets past curfew. I told Jerry that if someone could have driven me, I would have been on time, but I walked. So Jerry….got angry." She looked on the verge of tears, but held them back.

"He threw me down the stairs, and I landed against the wall. Then he took off his belt and…and…." her voice shook. She didn't have to finish; they got the idea.

Ron was leaning so far over his chair that he was about to fall off practically, and Harry looked utterly shocked.

"T-they can't do that!" shouted Ron.

Hermione looked to him with sad eyes. " Yes they can, it was a 'disciplinary reprimand' because I was late. They count it as punishment. They can do that."

"What….evil people." he said. He was still pretty numb from her story. He didn't like living at the Dursley's, but they didn't beat him. Often.

"Wait a minuet! I've got an idea!" said Harry. He rushed up into his trunk and came down with his Wizard's First Aid Kit. He pulled out a jar for pain relief. He held it up to show Hermione, who smiled in return.

"Hold on" said Hermione, who rushed up the stairs of the girls' dormitory. Harry sat there in silence for a moment until he heard a large snore. Ron had fallen asleep. Harry chuckled to himself and woke Ron up.

"S-sorry." mumbled Ron, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He stood up and walked toward the boy's Dormitory. "Night mate" he mumbled again, and vanished up the stairs to go to bed.

Hermione came back down the stairs wearing a pair of pajama pants and the green top she was wearing on the train. She laid down on her stomach on the couch and undid the back of her shirt. 

Harry took some of the pain relief lotion and rubbed it into his hands, and then gently rubbed it into Hermione's back, making sure to cover all her cuts and sore spots.

"Thanks, Harry." she smiled, after he had finished. "You're a lifesaver." she let out a sigh of relief.

When Harry finished, he tied the back of shirt and helped her to sit up. She moved around a bit to see if the lotion worked.

"I feel great!" said Hermione. She flashed Harry another award-winning smile. Harry could almost taste her gratitude.

"I'm just glad it worked" Harry said sheepishly.

"It's weird" Hermione started. Harry didn't quite understand what she meant. "After spending almost all summer with you, it's like you're….I don't know….like my soul mate or something."

"I know what you mean" said Harry.

"I don't think I'm going upstairs tonight. I don't want the girl to see my shoulders, and besides I'm blind in the dark. I'll wake them up if I try to walk around in the dark." Hermione snuggled into the couch.

"Ok then, well I'm-" Harry started. Hermione had cut him off, with a small innocent whisper of "Harry?"

He looked her in the eyes. She was scared.

"Don't leave." her eyes pled.

Hermione enlarged the couch as Harry produced 2 large pillows and a blanket. He and Hermione settled down for the night, together on the couch. Halfway through the night, just before Harry fell asleep, Hermione laid her head on his chest as he slung an arm around her. They stayed that way the whole night.

I hope you liked! If you want more, then review please! The review keeps the author writing! 


	3. Authors Note

Author's Note:

Ok, I know your not supposed to pass off authors notes as chapters, and Im sorry if you got an alert and expected the next chapter, and now you're bummed because now it's just this stupid note that probably none of you are reading anyway. I just wanted all of you to know, that I HAVEN'T FORGOTTON ABOUT YOU! I know I put up the first 2 chapters in like 4 days, and you were expecting 3,4,5 and so on to come that fast too, weren't you? Well, I wanted it to work that way, but I re-read chapter 3 (which was written in march/april) and I really didn't like it, and you probably wouldn't have either. It was just plain stupid, served no purpose, and was extrememly boring. So I am re-writing it. I thought about posting chapter 4 as chapter 3, but then you wouldn't know what was going on, because chapter 4 really plays off chapter 3. But...I'm having a little writers block. I've got the newimproved chapter 3 about 1/3-1/2 done, but Im a little stuck, AND I'm also in the middle of writing chapter 11 which is a very crucial and important chapter. Alot of attention has to be given to structure and foreshadowing in both 3 and 11, and even though it's going very slowly, it's taken alot of my time and brain power. But I haven't forgotton about you guys and I'm working on it. I apologize for taking so long to update...

...And I apologize because this authors note is so long and boring.

I promise that when I post chapter 3, I will post chapter 4 as well, because of the wait...( unless I have to re-write it, heh,heh)


	4. Chapter 4

OK, here it is! Chapter 3! AND Chapter 4! I finally got chapter 3 done, and I realized that I would have to re-write chapter 4 as well. So last night I stayed up until 3 in the morning, re-writing and combining them. And also, for anyone who is curious, I finished chapter 11 and I am already drawing up plans for chapter 12. I don't think any of the other chapters need to be re-written...So without more time spent talking about stuff, heres chap. 3 and 4.

Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione woke the next morning to change the couch back to normal and to return to bed, lest they raise suspicions. Harry crawled into his four-poster with and hour to spare before sunrise. He sat pondering through a dream he had only a few hours before.

It started with himself and Hermione, sitting outside, behind the lake. It was more like a beach actually. They were sitting on soft sand, and gentle waves kept sliding towards them, and then back, tickling their feet. But it looked just as if they were within the Hogwarts grounds. It was dark and the moonlight, along with the countless stars, reflected off the water. Harry looked to his left. There sat Hermione, smiling, then laughing. Her face glowed, her hair shone, she was beautiful, healthy, and happy. Without saying a word, she reached over and grasped Harry's hand. His body was filled with warmth and delight. He reached up and lay a hand upon her cheek. That side of her face suddenly crumbled and trickled away off her face like sand, sliding down her body and landing on the ground beneath them. The wind picked up and the trees began to blow; the water began thrashing. Harry tried pulling Hermione up onto her feet, but she wouldn't budge. Her eyes locked onto his, filled with tears and pleading. The hand Harry was holding dissolved, just like her cheek. Harry fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Hermione, willing her not to go, tears of anger in his eyes. But the harder he tried to hold onto her, the more Hermione disappeared, as the sand that once was her body slipped through his fingers, until it piled up into a mound of sand. Suddenly the wind died down, the water stood still. All was calm. A single drop of water landed on the pile of sand that used to be Hermione. A tear.

The next thing he knew, he woke up panting, in a cold sweat. What did it all mean? The only thing he thought it could mean was that he and Hermione weren't meant to be together. Then again, it was just a dream. It could just be a subconscious feeling that he may never have her, or that she is out of his reach. He decided not to worry about it. By now it was time to get up and prepare for the first day of classes.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon. Harry jumped on top of Ron, knowing it would be the only way to get him up after a summer of sleeping in. "Harry gerroff me! I'm up!" Ron mumbled into his pillow, and turned over staring at the ceiling.

"Why are classes always so early in the morning?" asked Neville, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"They like to torture us. It's like their kryptonite or something," said Seamus, still in bed.

The boys continued getting dressed and getting ready for classes. Over in the girls' room though, Hermione sat, just finishing up the entry she was writing in her diary.

Dear Diary, (she wrote)

Yesterday was the beginning of another great term at Hogwarts. I saw Harry for the first time since I left his house. I really missed him. I was hoping that he hadn't forgotten all the good times we had there. I mean, he's a great guy, but he's still a guy. When we got on the train, I broke down and told him everything. I even cried. He must think I'm the most psychotic person that ever lived. But then he wrapped his arms around me and told me everything was going to be all right. I really believed it would be, for the first time since last year. Then, he saw my bruises. Talk about mad, he was foaming at the mouth. I thought he was going to puke. I tried not to talk about it too much. He gave me this stuff that made the pain go away instantly. I must remember to thank him greatly for that. Last night I felt a little scared so we cuddled up on the couch together and that's where we fell asleep! He was screaming in the middle of the night. I think he was having a nightmare. My guess would be, he was dreaming about Sirius, or Voldemort, or some Harry Potterish thing. I can't believe I'm in love with the 'boy who lived.' I can't believe it.

She, Harry, and Ron all met in the common room to find a big commotion of people crowded around the message board. Ron, who was one of the tallest in the year, tried to see over the crowd of people, and could just barely make out what the sign said.

"Says here there's to be a Halloween ball, and 'contrary to popular demand, we are not enforcing dress robes, but allowing students to wear whatever they chose, as long as it's appropriate.' Sounds good to me," said Ron.

"Yeah, I hated those frilly dresses," said Harry.

"I thought they looked nice" said Hermione. Harry and Ron stared at her like she had grown an extra head. "Kind of…" she added hastily.

"I'm starving" pronounced Ron, randomly "Lets go down to breakfast" and they all proceeded through the portrait hole and into the great hall. They were met there by their new schedules. Harry looked over his.

Monday

1. Transfiguration Gryffindor/Ravenclaw

2. Potions (2) Gryffindor/ Slytherin

BREAK

3. Care of Magical Creatures Gryffindor/Slytherin

4. Defense Against the Dark Arts Gryffindor/Slytherin

Tuesday

1. Herbology Gryffindor/Hufflepuff

2. History of Magic Gryffindor/Ravenclaw

3. Divination Gryffindor/Slytherin

BREAK

4. Flying (elective) combined houses.

Wednesday

1. Transfiguration Gryffindor/Ravenclaw

2. Potions (2) Gryffindor/ Slytherin

BREAK

3. Care of Magical Creatures Gryffindor/Slytherin

4. Defense Against the Dark Arts Gryffindor/Slytherin

Thursday

1. Herbology Gryffindor/Hufflepuff

2. History of Magic Gryffindor/Ravenclaw

3. Divination Gryffindor/Slytherin

BREAK

4. Flying (elective) combined houses.

Friday

1. Transfiguration Gryffindor/Ravenclaw

2. Potions (2) Gryffindor/ Slytherin

BREAK

3. Care of Magical Creatures Gryffindor/Slytherin

4. Defense Against the Dark Arts Gryffindor/Slytherin

"Damn" said Ron, eyeing his schedule, "almost every class with Slytherin. It'll never change."

Breakfast continued and then the students began their first day of classes. As Harry went from class to class, his whole day was one long blur. He sat in the classrooms, but didn't hear a thing the teachers said. He read the textbooks, but never understood, nor remembered a word they said. His mind, and his eyes, almost never left Hermione.

A/N Exit chapter 3, enter chap 4.

Harry awoke 2 weeks later, from another restless dream. Almost every night since he came back to Hogwarts, he had been having dreams, terrible dreams, all about Hermione. She was kissed by Dementors, suffered through the crucio curse by anonymous figures, drown in the lake, one time even poisoned by Snape. It was starting to get out of hand. He needed to talk to someone. He hopped out of bed, grabbed a lantern, and stealthily made his way to Professor Lupin's office.

"Harry, what are you doing here at this hour?" Lupin yawned as he opened the door and quickly ushered Harry inside.

"I need help." Harry said plainly. "And I knew you weren't asleep, I saw you pacing in your office, on the Marauders Map." he paused, looking around, "Is Tonks here?" he asked, blankly.

Lupin sighed. "Come on out Tonks." he called. Tonks appeared from under what appeared to be an invisibility cloak.

Harry stared at her, puzzled. "What…?" he began.

"I am here on official order business." Tonks said, a bit peeved.

"I thought the order was on a stand-still." said Harry.

"We're not completely stopped, we just…..don't have anything to follow." said Lupin. Harry stared. "At the moment, we are unsure as to what Voldemort or his followers are doing, or where they are." he seemed a bit ashamed.

"Harry, this is really nothing for you, why are you here?" Tonks still looked a bit innerved.

"Ok, it seems like my whole world is turned upside down, you know? I mean, first with Sirius, and then with Hermione…I've been having these dreams, and I can't concentrate. I don't eat, I don't sleep, my schoolwork is terrible, I walk around like a zombie, and I don't know what's wrong with me!" Harry was panting by now, out of anger, or maybe out of the great energy it took to admit these things.

"What are you usually thinking about, during the day?" Lupin asked.

"Usually,…Hermione." Harry admitted, staring at his feet.

"What are the nightmares about?" asked Tonks. She no longer seemed angry, but sincere and comforting.

"Hermione."

"I think, I'm beginning to see a pattern here." Lupin turned to Tonks, who nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's understandable. I mean, with all she's gone through, Harry's her best friend! I'm sure he's worried…." Tonks offered.

"Well if that's it Harry, it's really ok. Hermione is safe here, inside Hogwarts. I mean, she has you and Ron, and Dumbledore would rather he die then have a student in harms way. You believe that, don't you?" asked Lupin.

"Yes…" said Harry. "I'm not really worried about her...as I am…." he left the sentence hanging for a moment.

"Intrigued by her?" Tonks smiled.

Harry locked eyes with her "How did you know?"

"So it's true then?" asked Lupin. "You like Hermione?"

Harry shook his head. "No, this isn't like with Cho. I liked Cho. But Hermione means so much more to me than that. It's like, there is no me without her. " he stared at the ground.

"You love her?" asked Tonks. Harry nodded without taking his eyes off the ground.

It was silent for a moment. Lupin finally broke the stillness, with a laugh. "I had a funny feeling about you and her. We teachers notice a lot more than you students tend to think we do." He paused, and became serious. " You know, you're just like your father, when he met your mother. He walked around with his left shoe on his right foot, and pouring orange juice over his cereal. One time, he turned his potions essay in for his transfiguration, and his transfiguration essay for his potions, and they were both written about the wrong topic, and neither of them were finished!" he and Tonks both gave a hearty laugh.

"He was just like you Harry." Lupin smiled. "He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, and he couldn't concentrate. It happens to all of us."

"But what about the nightmares. I have horrible dreams almost every night, and in them something bad always happens to Hermione. I wake up and my head hurts and I'm dizzy. You can't tell me that's normal." Harry tried.

"No Harry, I can't tell you it's typical, but I can tell you that it's possible. Everyone's mind works differently from everyone else's. These dreams may just be your way to cope with your bottled up feelings. Maybe if you told someone, your mind wouldn't have the stress of holding it in, and you wouldn't have nightmares."

"I told you," said Harry.

" You know," Tonks intruded their conversation. "Another reason you may be having these nightmares may be because of Sirius's passing. Hermione could symbolize love in your dreams. Sirius was someone you loved. So maybe when Hermione is hurt in your dreams, or taken away from you, it may be you, missing Sirius."

"And I'm very happy you came to me" said Lupin, coming back into the conversation. "It must be hard, first losing your parents, then Sirius. I know you must be feeling lonely, or misunderstood, but whatever you need I'm here for you. I may not be family, but I'm as close as they come." His eyes shone with compassion.

"Thanks" was all Harry could muster. "I feel a lot better now."

"I'm glad I could help." Lupin's eyes were still warm and he held a loving smile.

"Me too" Tonks smiled at him.

"Well, I guess I should go to bed," said Harry. He looked at his wristwatch, which read 2:03 a.m.

"I should probably escort you, I mean you don't know what you'll run into this late at night. Heaven knows Snape'd probably catch you. No telling what he would do. After all, you are his favorite student, to pick on." Lupin stood up, slowly, stiffly.

"I know it," said Harry, yawning. After the adrenaline of coming all the way to Lupin's office, and then confessing his deepest secret to him, subsided, he found himself rather tired.

They reached the portrait hole, virtually unnoticed, except for a couple of prefects patrolling the halls, which obviously had no questions when they saw a teacher accompanied Harry.

After waking the fat lady (not exactly an easy task) Lupin turned to Harry, barely talking above a whisper "Please don't tell anyone about Tonks being here, she's not really supposed to be. You understand."

"Of course." said Harry, as he disappeared through the portrait hole, not knowing that it would be his first dreamless night in almost 2 weeks.

A/N hope you enjoyed. I'm not very satisfied by it, but I didn't want to keep you waiting. Hey, I wrote it at 3 in the morning. Anyway, review if you loved it or hated it or want to kill me or whatever!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Yay! Chapter 5 is up. I've finished chapter 11 and 12 yippie! And this is where the story really starts picking up...I think...haha I can't quite remember now, but I always re-rad my chapters b4 I post them to make sure they're ok and this one is so no more re-writing...well chapter 6 maybe. Be prepared for a possible wait...anyway here it is!

Disclaimer...( ur supposed to put these I guess...) I asked my mom if I could buy Harry Potter. She laughed.

White Roses In The Rain

Chapter 5:

No More Secrets…Kinda

"TGIF!" said Ron, throwing his bag onto one of the chairs in the gryffindor common room.

"You said it mate," said Harry, imitating Ron's actions and laying down on one of the couches, his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and let out a big sigh. Relief.

The common room was bustling with activity. It was still cold, much too cold to be outside. Everyone was crammed in the common room, playing wizards chess, and exploding snap.

Hermione pulled a book from her bag, and walked to one of the tables.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"Homework" said Hermione absentmindedly.

"It's Friday! Put that book away and start doing something mindless!" said Ron.

"Ha ha" said Hermione sarcastically. "If I finish all the homework tonight, I'll have to weekend to blow on mindless activity."

Ron looked like he was actually considering Hermione's ideas, but then got up and walked to the portrait hole. "Whatever. I'm going to Hagrid's." he said.

Harry jumped to his feet. "Good idea" he said as they both exited.

10 minuets later, Hagrid hurried to open the door, and was greeted by 2 familiar, yet much older faces.

"Hey Hagrid," they both said. Fang came running towards both boys and ending up jumping to Ron. He always preferred Ron to Harry or Hermione.

Harry sat down while Ron and Fang got re-acquainted.

"Hey boy!" said Ron, scratching Fang behind the ears affectionately. "How ya been boy? Bite any good gnomes lately?"

Hagrid busied himself making tea. "How you boys been doing?" he plunged on without an answer. "I tried to talk to you Harry, using that Muggle mail, seeing as owls never much did nothing' for me. Didn't work very well though. Ron, was I supposed to use 40 of 50 stamps? I put on 50, just to be sure. The postman thought it was nuts and they just sent it back." He finished with a hearty laugh.

Harry had to laugh. He remembered a time when Ron had tried to send him a letter using muggle mail and he could hardly find the envelope under so many stamps. Pretty soon they were all laughing.

"I've been fine, Hagrid" started Harry " actually, I had a pretty great summer. I spent most of my time with Hermione. We had a lot of fun. " Said Harry, absentmindedly stirring his tea.

Hagrid came and sit down, a sullen look spreading across his face. "Yes, I heard. Where is she?"

"Can you believe her? She's upstairs doing homework! It's Friday! Honestly!" said Ron.

"I had a talk with Lupin," said Hagrid," Is she doing ok?"

"Yeah, she's ok, now" said Harry.

Relief swept over Hagrid's face, but it was different for Harry. He had tried to push the thoughts of Hermione being hurt out of his mind, but there they sat, right in front of his face. He kept thinking about how bad she had hurt, and how scared she was. Ron sat slurping his tea; obviously he had no clue what was going on.

"Yeah, Lupin told me a lot of real interesting things" said Hagrid.

Panic swept over Harry. Hagrid knew, and pretty soon, Ron would too. He mentally kicked himself. He made a mental note to learn when to shut up.

"I was pretty scared myself." said Hagrid " I can't believe those people do those things to Hermione."

Ron dropped the cookie he was about to bite into. "That's what you told Lupin?" he asked. Harry had told Ron about his trip to see Lupin, but tread lightly on the topic of what they talked about.

"Sort of…" said Harry, " It's complicated."

"Care to explain?" said Ron, in a voice that clearly said Harry was going to have to explain whether he cared to or not.

Harry looked to Hagrid with pleading eyes, who dropped his stare to the floor. Obviously Harry was on his own.

Harry looked back to Ron. He could tell he had been watching him, waiting for signs or weakness.

Harry had to make a tough decision. Did he tell Ron about his love for Hermione? He probably had to, Hagrid was sitting right there and already knew. Ron would figure out one way or another, Harry knew he had to be the one to tell him.

"It's about Hermione," started Harry.

"Funny, I figured that one out alrady!" said Ron, hotly.

"This summer…me and Hermione" Harry paused.

"What did you do to her?" asked Ron. He stood up and took a threatening step towards Harry, fists clenched. Hagrid put a hand on Ron's shoulder, keeping him in line, but allowed Harry to continue.

"Nothing!" said Harry defensively. He held his hands into the air, in surrender.

"Ron, settle down. Let Harry talk." said Hagrid.

_Oh that's a big help _thought Harry.

"Ron, we spent 2 months together, alone. I mean, I never really got to know her before that, but not that I do…"

Ron stared, his eyes glowing. Even Hagrid seemed to be in suspense. He had a feeling both of them knew what was coming.

Harry let out a small sigh and looked up with pleading eyes.

"Ron, I think I love her." Harry said slowly. He looked back down at the floor, but looked up instantly when he heard a loud smash.

Ron had thrown his cup at the wall.

Ron stormed over to where Harry sat or bore down on him. "Harry, how could you? She's your best friend! Your sister practically! It DOESN'T work that way!" screamed Ron.

"I know" Harry yelled. " I didn't want it to happen, but it did. I just want things to be back to normal, but I don't think it's as simple as that." Harry quieted down.

Ron slumped back to his chair, his head in his hands, which were running through his ginger hair.

No one talked for several minuets. Hagrid had hurried to clean up the cup now smashed on the other side of the room, while Harry and Ron just sat there, not even looking at each other.

"Ron…I'm sorry. That's all I can say…I'm just really, really sorry." said Harry, looking at the floor.

"Are you sure you…love her? I mean it's not just another Cho Chang kind of thing?" said Ron, a touch of desperation in his voice.

"I'm sure." said Harry. Ron could tell he was.

Hagrid returned to where Ron and Harry sat, holding shards of a broken cup.

"I'm really sorry about that, Hagrid" said Ron, pulling out his wand. "Reparo!" the pieces changed back to a whole, un-broken cup.

Hagrid looked it over. "No harm done" he said. He sat back down with Harry and Ron.

"Does Hermione know, Harry?" asked Hagrid.

Harry shook his head, 'no'.

"Do you think you should be telling' her?" he asked, even though he knew Harry knew the answer.

"Yes." said Harry. "But I want to, when the right time comes. Please don't tell her" he looked pleadingly from Hagrid to Ron. They both nodded, promising not to tell Hermione.

"When do you think you'll tell her?" asked Ron.

"I don't know" said Harry. "I could never find the time. I never get a chance to be alone with her. It's always school and homework and…just everything!"

They all sat silent for a few minuets.

"Guess this means I'm not asking her to the Halloween ball" said Ron, unenthusiastically. Harry and Hagrid stared at him.

"I don't like her, if that's what you're thinking. I just didn't want to have to go with Padma Patil again" said Ron with a shrug.

"You can still ask her." said Harry. "It's not like I own her. She doesn't even know."

"Mates don't do that" said Ron, with a slight smile. "If you like her, I'm not going to ask her. Friends don't work like that."

Harry smiled. He knew Ron was his best friend for a reason.

Hagrid looked at his pocket-watch. " C'mon guys, you gotta get back up to the castle." he said, shooing them out.

"Bye Hagrid" they both said.

Ron and Harry didn't speak to each other until they were right in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Harry, please don't hurt her" said Ron. "She's hurt enough."

"I won't" said Harry. "Promise." and with that, they both disappeared through the portrait hole.

Ok, I know it's kind of short and choppy. Sorry. Please r&r! Critisism accepted...

p.s. ((sorry I can't write the way Hagrid talks...You used your imagination right?))

pps! (( only for those who finished HBP!))

HARRY AND GINNY? OMG! ALL MY LIFE PEOPLE HAVE BEEN TELLING ME HARRY AND GINNY WOULD END UP TOGETHER, AND I WAS LIKE NO THEY NEVER EVER WILL! BUT MAN WAS I WRONG! OMG DUDE! WE ALL KNEW ABOUT RON AND HERMIONE...BUT THEN THEY THREW LAVANDER IN THERE THAT WAS FESTIVE...OMG IM STILL GINKIN OUT ABOUTH THAT...HARRY AND GINNY! HAHA! (( for you people who were wondering, I didn't put Lupin and Tonks together like in the 6th book. If u will recall, I posted that chappie b4 it came out and wrote it like back in april!)


	6. Chapter 6

Haha! You people are soooo lucky! I thought I was going to have to re-write this, but I didn't! Yay! I would personally like to dedicate this chapter to The Cat Said And Gryffindor Drummer, who have always reviewed after every chapter and always had something nice to say, or something really funni. Thanks a lot guys! I luv ya'll thanks for reading!

Disclaimer:…If I wrote this I would publish it too… ( ok I wrote THIS but not…the WHOLE thing…ya'll know…)

White Roses in the Rain

Chapter 6:

Hogsmead and stuff

"I can't believe Hogsmeade is in 2 days!" said Harry, sitting in the front row of Professor Lupin's class, accompanied by Ron and Hermione.

"I know!" said Hermione. " I have to get my dress for the ball!" a huge smile spread across her face.

Ron looked sullen. " I wish I could go with you guys, but mum won't let me go to Hogsmeade this yeah. She reckons it's not safe with you-know-who and all."

"Well he's not going to walk into an ice cream parlor and ask for a double fudge sundae!" said Harry. "He's in hiding!"

" I know that!" said Ron "But tell that to mum. She says since Harry's my best friend, and you're also the one he's after…" Ron's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry…" started Harry.

"It's not your fault!" Ron jumped in " Mum's just been a little sketchy ever since dad's accident and all."

"I understand," said Harry " But how are we going to get you into Hogsmeade?"

"We could use the tunnel!" said Ron " Duh!"

"Duh is right," said Hermione, not looking up from her book "After they found it in 4th year they probably closed it off. We know they're keeping an eye on it, at the very least."

"Invisibility cloak?" suggested Harry.

Ron opened his mouth to agree, but was cut off by a loud "Ha!" from Hermione. Ron and Harry both turned to stare at her.

"Oh please!" she laughed, "Ron's so clumsy! He wouldn't be able to walk around that many people without knocking a few over."

Hermione and Harry both laughed.

"She's got a point" chuckled Harry.

"Ok, I get it," said Ron, his ears glowing red " So how else can I get there?"

They all sat thinking for a few minuets.

"I could disguise myself as someone else" said Ron.

"Like who?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know…Neville! Dean! Anyone…" said Ron, his smile growing bigger.

"What happens when they see 2 Neville's going to Hogsmead? Then what?" asked Hermione?

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything better!" shouted Ron.

"Guys, stop!" yelled Harry.

They both stared at him.

"Why don't we just go ask McGonagall?" asked Harry. "Maybe she could convince your mum to let you go." Harry shrugged.

"It didn't work for you," said Ron to Harry.

"Completely different story." said Harry.

They both looked eagerly to Hermione.

"It might work…" she said slowly. As soon as the words slipped from her mouth, Ron and Harry both grabbed her hands and pulled her up from the chair she was sitting in, running towards the portrait hole and dragging Hermione along with them.

" I don't know what I could do you Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall, passing a plate of cookies among the trio.

"We were hoping you could help me convince my mum to let me go." said Ron, hopefully.

"When your mother and I talked at the beginning of this school year, she told me that she felt it were to dangerous to be out of Hogwarts unsupervised. I must respect her wishes. It is out of my hands." Said McGonagall.

"What if she changed her mind?" asked Ron.

"Then you would be allowed to go." said McGonagall " But I am not in the position to be the influence that changes her mind. She must do that on her own."

"Ok" said Ron sullenly. "Thanks anyway."

"I'm very sorry Mr. Weasley. But those are the rules." said Professor McGonagall.

"I understand" said Ron, sullenly, as he, Harry, and Hermione walked toward the door.

"Oh, and please do not try and sneak out anyway. It will result in severe punishment" said McGonagall with a smile.

"I know" said Ron, as they all exited.

Back at the gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were practically the only ones still awake.

"I'm sorry you can't go to Hogsmeade" siad Harry to Ron.

"Yeah, me too. I don't know where I'm going to get my cloths for the ball." said Ron.

"Me and Harry will just have to pick something up for you and magically alter it later. It's quite easy. I got a book about it over the summer." said Hermione.

"There's and idea." said Ron. " I just hope it matches what Lavenders wearing."

"You must not understand muggle cloths very well. Your basic options are black and white. That's about it." said Harry.

"Well, Lavenders wearing orange, so better make it black." said Ron.

"That's the Halloween spirit!" said Hermione, and they all burst into laughter.

"We'll work it out Ron, don't worry about it" said Harry.

"Thanks" said Ron, " It'll be better than the dress robes, I'm sure." said Ron. Harry thought of the lacy mess Ron's dress robes were and decided he was probably right.

"Well…I'm going to bed. Figured maybe you 2 would like some time _alone_" said Ron. Harry made a mental note to give Ron a wedgie when he got the opportunity.

"Thanks…I think," said Hermione, still clueless.

"Ron just uptight because he can't go to Hogsmeade." said Harry. Quick save.

"He'll be fine" said Hermione " He needs no catch up on his homework anyway." said Hermione.

"So where're we going, when we get to Hogsmeade." started Harry.

"Well, we know we need to go get our cloths for the ball." started Hermione, counting on her fingers " And I want to go see the shrieking shack. We should go to HoneyDukes and get something for Ron, and the leaky cauldron sometime in there. There's Zonko's and the Owl Emporium and then there's Madam Puddifoot's for coffee."

"Sounds good…" said Harry.

They were silent for a few moments. Harry couldn't help staring at Hermione. It had been weeks since they had been alone. He had a strong urge to brush a piece of her soft hair away, that was hanging over her eyes, but sat on his hand to stop it from moving. He got really stiff. Hermione could feel the tension.

"Harry, are you ok? You seem tense" she said, moving closer to him.

"I'm fine" the words came out as a croak as Harry's voice cracked. He leaned away from her. He would be at the point of no return of he caught on whiff of her sweet-smelling hair. It always made him melt at the knees.

"No you're not, your so stiff!" said Hermione, with a hand on Harry's shoulder. She turned around and started rubbing his shoulders.

'_Oooh No' _thought Harry. He quickly turned away, out of Hermione's reach.

"Harry, what's the matter with you? Is it something I said?" asked Hermione. She bit her bottom lip.

_Oooh my God!_

Harry rushed towards the boys' dormitory stairs.

"No, just tired" said Harry in a rushed voice. He ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

Harry let a sigh of relief. One more touch, one more word, one more bite of her bottom lip, and Harry would have up kissed her. He was certain.

Downstairs, Hermione slowly got up and walked toward the girls dormitory, a tear sliding down her cheek.

A/N k R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Really sorry I havent updated in a while. Gosh its been like a month now hasn't it? What I try to do is when I post one chapter, I try to write another one. BUT IM SO STUCK! So I'm thinking of you guys and posting one! Maybe what I can do is just post up all the chapters I've written (WHICH IS 13) and you guys can tell me what you think should happen next! **

White Roses in the Rain

Chapter 7:

The big question

The morning of Hogsmeade was a cool, but very bright morning, in mid-October. Harry woke to a cool breeze on his face, as Ron had woken up and thrown the windows open, in celebration of the first day that wasn't dark, cloudy, or raining. Harry took it as a sign that today was going to be a good day. He got up and dressed, his spirits lifted.

Ron and Hermione were waiting downstairs when Harry entered the common room, conversing quietly. They greeted him with cheerful 'good-mornings' as he sat down next to them on the couch.

Hermione looked down at the paper she was holding. " So you want 2 cockroach clusters, 3 fizzing whizbees, and a pound of bertie blotts every flavor beans."

"Don't forget the chocolate frogs!" said Ron with a smirk. "At least 5 or 600 of those!"

Hermione gave him a playful look.

"Or whatever the leftover will cover" he said, handing over some gold to Hermione. She shoved it in her pocket and they finally shifted their attention to Harry.

"You all ready to go?" asked Hermione eagerly, and then jumped in her seat "I'm so excited!"

Harry found it a bit strange; she had never gotten this excited over a trip to Hogsmeade. Ron had always been with them though. Could she possibly be excited over time alone with Harry? Maybe. Harry decided not to think about things like that and just to enjoy his time alone with Hermione, while it lasted.

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Harry, as he and Hermione stood up and walked toward the portrait hole.

"Bye, Ron" said Hermione, giving him a little, sympathetic wave.

"Bye Mate" said Harry.

"Have fun" said Ron, sullenly.

Hermione was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she walked, humming and pulling Harry's arm, hurrying him up and saying, "Come on Harry!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," panted Harry. He was running down the hall chasing Hermione. "What's the rush?"

"I have to get the perfect dress for the ball!" said Hermione.

"We have 8 hours!" panted Harry.

"Harry, you'll never understand," said Hermione.

"3rd years make a line! No permission slip, no trip to Hogsmeade!" yelled McGonagall, over a crowd of overexcited students.

Hermione pulled Harry through the gates of Hogwarts and into Hogsmeade by his arm. "Hermione! It's connected you know!" he screamed.

Hermione let go. "I'm sorry, but you're a lot slower than you look!"

Harry massaged his arm. "I like to enjoy my stay at Hogsmeade, I don't want to rush through it. Where first?"

"Hmm…." started Hermione. "Lets get Ron's stuff first, just to get it out of the way. It won't take long with Ron gone."

"Ok, now lets do it _slowly_," said Harry, slowly, as if to show Hermione what he meant.

"Ok" said Hermione, letting out a breath. "I'm calm, I'm calm"

Harry and Hermione walked through the crowd at HoneyDukes, picking out cockroach clusters, fizzing whizbees, invisible lollipops, and exploding Taffy.

As the witch behind the counter handed Harry his change, Hermione started jumping on her feet again.

"Where next?" asked Hermione, as soon as they walked out of HoneyDukes.

Harry sighed; he knew what was coming. "We might as well go to get our cloths for the ball."

Hermione squealed "Good idea!" she laughed. She grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him once more through the crowd.

_At least we're getting it over with before I lose an arm _thought Harry.

Hermione gasped as she walked into the store and looked at everything hanging on racks, on hangers, or on the walls. She still held Harry's hand.

"Hermione, why don't you go look over for your dress, I'll go pick out me and Ron's tuxes over there" he said, pointing over his shoulder.

"Ok, whatever" said Hermione, still gaping about.

Harry walked over to the other side of the room, where a small section had been set aside for men's clothing. Most of the store was devoted for Women's dresses, shoes, belts, make-up, hair accessories, and all kinds of others things.

Harry picked out a black tux with a black bow tie for Ron, along with some black shoes. He wasn't quite aware of Ron's style, seeing as he was always wearing hand-me-downs, so he decided to keep it simple. Harry also chose black, but instead of a tie chose a button cover, and his Jacket was a little fancier, but otherwise his tux was pretty much the same as Ron's.

"Renting or buying?" asked the man at the counter.

"Buying please" said Harry.

"Would you like it altered? It's free when you buy it"

"No thank you" said Harry. He figured he would have Hermione alter it later.

When Harry reached Hermione, she sat looking at a purple dress on a rack.

"You almost ready to go?" asked Harry.

"Are you kidding? I just started!" said Hermione.

"Well, I'm going to the quidditch supply store," said Harry. "I'll meet you at the leaky cauldron afterwards"

Hermione waved him off. "Yeah, sure" she said.

When Harry walked into the quidditch supply store, he was greeted by Malfoy and his band of goons.

"Well if it isn't Potter" he spat, as his friends all turned to look at Harry. "Where's your girlfriend, the mudblood?"

"Don't you dare call her that!" spat Harry back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Potter" said Pansy Parkinson in an unusually high voice "You're all alone now. No fellow freaks to back you up this time." she smiled evilly.

"I don't need my friends to back me up, unlike you Malfoy. I can take care of my own business." said Harry, turning to leave.

"Oh really?" asked Malfoy.

Harry turned back around. "Yeah, really" said Harry.

"Yeah right." said Malfoy " You're nothing without that wise-ass mudblood!"

"Don't you call her that!" screamed Harry, charging towards Malfoy. Both boys landed on the floor in a mass of punches and a string of swear words.

"Get off me potter!" screamed Malfoy.

"Apologize-for-calling-Hermione-a mudblood!" scared Harry, in pace with his punches to Malfoy's face.

Harry was caught in the chest by a spell Harry could not identify, fired by Pansy Parkinson. He was knocked off Malfoy and hit a wall in the back of the store. He felt a sharp pain and everything went blurry and dark. When he opened his eyes, 5 minuets later, Malfoy was gone and an old shopkeeper was hovering over Harry.

"You all right sonny?" he asked.

"Fine, thank you" said Harry. He tried to stand up, but a sharp pain raced across his head. The merchant held his arm and helped him up.

"Thank you" Harry repeated when he stood up.

"I don't know who started the fight, but I'm pretty sure you got off far worse than that other kid. Wasn't fair, though. They had you outnumbered by 4 or 5." The shopkeeper said. " You stay away from them, ok?" he asked.

"Yes, sir" said Harry. And exited the door to wait for Hermione in the leaky cauldron.

In the boy's room in the leaky cauldron, Harry examined the minor cuts and wounds he acquired from his run-in with Malfoy. He had a cut about his lip and on his forehead and his eye was black. He did the best he could to try and clean himself up but he still looked to be a mess.

Hermione walked through the door of the leaky cauldron and gasped upon seeing Harry's face. She rushed over to him and placed her hands upon his cheeks, pushing his face upwards to get a better look. "What happened?" she asked.

"Malfoy" said Harry hollowly, looking away.

"What did he do to you?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Harry.

Hermione let loose her grasp on Harry's face and sat down in the seat next to him.

"So, how was your day?" asked Harry.

"Exhausting!" said Hermione. "But I got it! And It's perfect!" she smiled and held up the bag in her hand.

"Good." said Harry. "What's this perfect dress look like?"

"You're not finding out until the night of the ball!" said Hermione with an impish look playing across her face. She stood up. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to the bathroom. Would you order me a butterbeer please?" she asked.

Harry nodded as Hermione departed toward the bathrooms. Harry knew the time would come and now he would have to face it. He knew he was going to have to ask Hermione to the ball today, while they were alone. This might be his last chance to ask her and he knew he couldn't bear to see her at the ball with someone else. He ordered her butterbeer and brought it to the table.

_Ok Harry, this is just Hermione. _He thought, sitting back down._ It's much easier than it was asking Cho. Just keep calm and don't mess it up. _He took a deep breath as Hermione walked back. _It's now or never. _

"Thanks for the butterbeer, Harry" said Hermione, sipping her drink.

"Hermione?" he started.

"Yes?" she asked, a bit distracted.

"Are you er going to the er ball with anyone?" he stammered.

"No, I'm not," said Hermione. _Is this what I think it means?_

"Would you er" sweat beaded on Harry's forehead.

Hermione looked at him eagerly. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go with me, then?" he asked.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione shrieked. She reached across the table and pulled Harry into a hug, knocking over both their butterbeers and causing many people to stare.

"Is that a yes?" asked Harry.

"Of course!" said Hermione, she pulled away from him and sat back down in her seat. A huge smile spread across her face.

Harry was at a loss for words. All day, he practiced what he was going to say to Hermione when he asked her; he never imagined what he would say afterwards.

"To be honest, I didn't think anyone would ask me," said Hermione. "Did you just ask me because you thought that too?" a deplorable look crossed over her eyes.

"No, I didn't!" said Harry. " The truth is, I really, really like you Hermione. It seems like ever since this summer…" he trailed off.

"I've felt it too" said Hermione.

They both sat for a few minuets in silence.

"I guess we should get going," said Harry, looking out the window. It was almost nightfall.

"Yeah, ok," said Hermione.

Harry tossed 3 sickles on the table and they both walked out.

As they walked back to the castle, the sun set and the sky turned black. Harry could feel the tension in Hermione; he knew she didn't like being out after dark. Harry reached down and grabbed Hermione's hand, in reassurance. She looked up and smiled at him. They walked the whole way back to the castle like that.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO DO! WRITE CHAPTER 14 AND HOPE IT COMES OUT ALL RIGHT, OR CONTINUE POSTING CHAPTERS UP TO 13 AND THEN U TELL ME WHAT TO DO. REVIEW ME AN ANSWER PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8 AND 9!

Hey ya'll! I haven't forgotton about u, I swear. I still haven't written chapter 14. I feel like a faliure. But any way, I will most likely post up to chapter 13 like I usually do, and then take suggestions from u guys! haha yay. ALSO! I posted 2 chapters here today b/c well I luv ya guys so much and wanted to say thanks for reading! haha Im sorry about the three broomsticks/ leaky cauldron thing that was buggin u guys, I always get them mixed up and I'll probably never get it right. Oh well. Anyway, here ya go!

Chapter 8

The Ball Part 1

The day of the ball, Harry's eyes popped open in alertness and he had butterflies of anticipation in his stomach. Dean, Seamus, and Neville, were stirring, but Ron lie sleeping in the bed across from Harry.

Harry got up, stretched, and grabbed a pillow from his bed. Then he quietly walked over to where Ron lay and WHAM hit him over the head with the pillow.

"Get up!" he yelled at Ron, who stirred to alertness and sat up.

"Harry, S'Saturday" he mumbled, massaging his head, and his eyes still closed.

Harry tossed to pillow over his shoulder. It landed on Ron's head once again. Dean, Seamus, and Neville erupted with laughter as Ron was forced backwards by the airborne pillow.

Ron got out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He stumbled across the floor and picked up a pair of wrinkled robes

off the ground, and pulled them over his messy red hair. He slipped his shoes on without tying them, and he and Harry headed downstairs.

They found Hermione downstairs, in a chair, head in hand, fast asleep.

"Hermione, wake up!" Ron yelled. Some people turned to look at him, but Hermione didn't stir.

Harry walked over to where she lay and pulled her up into a hug.

"Mmmm Hi Harry." she breathed, still practically asleep.

"Hey you" he said, still holding her in his arms. "Wake up" he gently eased her down into the chair and she slowly awakened.

That's how it had been since they got back from Hogsmeade. Ever since they knew there might be something between them, they couldn't keep their minds off each other, so to speak. They were often found in the common room, holding hands and chatting in front of the fire, staring at each other during classes, or giving each other random hugs almost every morning, every night, and every moment in between.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Harry in a concerned, soothing voice.

"Terrible" mumbled Hermione, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "I was up all night, excited about today."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," said Harry. "Why don't you go take a nap? You don't look too good."

"Yeah, good idea." Said Hermione.

Harry and Hermione gave each other one last hug, before she disappeared up the stairs. Harry stared at the door she walked through a few moments longer, before Ron proclaimed "Come on, I'm starving" and they both ventured downstairs to breakfast.

"So do you think Snape will be there tonight?" asked Ron, on their way back from breakfast.

"Dunno" said Harry. "I hope not. He sucks the fun out of everything. The only reason he'd be there is to make sure no one was having fun." They both laughed.

"Quite Amusing Potter" said a voice behind them. Harry was afraid to turn around, for the characteristically malice voice could hold no other host.

"Weren't you ever taught manners? To respect your elders?" asked Snape.

"Yes Professor Snape" said Harry glumly.

"I know you've spent countless hours in my office writing lines or polishing trophies. Nothing seems to get through to you does it boy?" Snape asked coldly.

Harry didn't answer.

"Answer me boy!"

Silence. Harry was unsure of what to say. What was the way out?

Snape's lip curled into a snarl. "You loathsome, evil little urchin!" he spat, in a voice quivering above a whisper.

"We'll teach you a lesson. While all your friends are at their little ball, you can sit in detention with me!" Snape smiled evilly.

Ron had sat in shock.

"But Sir, that isn't fair!" screamed Harry.

"Do you want to hear about fair? I'll tell you about-" Snape was cut off by a new voice.

"What are you doing, Severus?" asked Lupin soberly.

"I will handle this myself thank you very much," said Snape coldly.

"I think you know, as well as I know, as well as Dumbledor knows that that keeping Harry from the ball is a big price to pay for hurting your feelings, don't you think?" asked Lupin sweetly.

Snape opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out. "25 points from gryffindor" he mumbled, and stalked away, not looking back.

"Thank you sir" said Harry, once Snape was out of sight.

"Don't mention it" said Lupin.

"What's he got against me?" asked Harry, hotly. By this time Ron had fled to who-knows-where.

"He's just a lonely old man" Said Lupin. Harry looked taken aback. "He's gone through a lot in his life. I suspect that over the years it's caused to him to grow bitter."

"Like what?" asked Harry,

"That is for another time" Lupin smiled. "Don't give him a reason to get on your case. I won't always be around to pull you out of the fire, so don't dance around the coals." and with that, he walked away.

Harry sat staring in the mirror. He was wearing a handsome black suit, perfectly altered thanks to Hermione. He learned a new spell to temporarily correct his vision, and he went without his glasses tonight. Now what to do about his hair? It stuck up, same as usual. He had tried a few spells before, to which had very little effect. But what if Hermione liked his hair? What if it was the one thing she found irresistible in him? He began to panic.

"Ron, what if she just likes me for my hair?" asked Harry, nervously.

Ron looked up from lacing his shoes. He gave Harry the once-over. "Trust me mate, it isn't the hair" said Ron.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. Of course it wasn't his hair.

"You're just nervous, that's all," said Ron.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Do I look ok?" he turned around.

"Yeah, sure" said Ron, barely glancing up.

"Ok then, you ready?" Ron nodded.

"Then let's go" and with that they left.

It was 10 minuets before Lavender came down. She was wearing a stunning orange dress, which clashed badly with Ron's hair, and her own hair was tied up in an intricate bun-type thing.

Next to come down was Hermione. As she stood at the top of the steps, all eyes were on her. The whole common room had stopped to stare.

Hermione was wearing a midnight blue gown that stopped at her belly button, and instead of being once piece of material, it crossed over her chest and tied around her neck, leaving her back and well as her belly button exposed. On the bottom of the dress was an intricate pattern of moon and stars, all gold and there were stars around the fabric around her naval. Her hair lay in gentle curls over her shoulders, with just a couple pieces tied back in gold clips. She had just a touch of make-up on, and none of her earlier scars were visible. She was breathtaking.

As she walked down the stairs, people turned back to what they were doing, all except for Harry. His mouth hung open and his eyes sparkling.

When Hermione reached where they were standing, she tuned around once, slowly, and then turned to face Harry.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Hermione. She sounded anxious, nervous, worried.

"You look beautiful!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione gave a small sigh of relief and threw her arms around him with a squeal, then took a step back to examine him.

"You look great Harry!" she exclaimed, all smiles. "But where's your glasses?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Up in the dorm." said Harry. " I won't be needing them tonight." he smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Ron, looking over at the two of them. They looked at each other and nodded.

They all walked toward the portrait hole, Harry's arm comfortably around Hermione's slim waist, Ron's hands shoved uncomfortably in his pockets.

Chapter 9

The ball part 2

The great hall was beautiful. It had pumpkins the size of cars, and well as canals that floated and moved in intricate patters, rubber bats bewitched to fly around, and balloons with phrases that changed, phrases like "boo" and "Happy Halloween".

Instead of having four long house tables, there were probably about 1 or 2 hundred small round tables. Harry, Ron, and their dates approached a table where Luna and Neville sat.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Neville.

"Hi Neville" they all responded in their own way. Neville was wearing your average muggle suit; Luna was wearing a bright purple dress with a vine as a belt and a smaller vine as a headband.

Ron plopped into a chair, Lavender looked to him, disgusted, as Harry pulled Hermione's chair out for her and she sat down.

'Well are you going to sit down or what?" asked Ron. Lavender slumped into a chair. She was particularly quiet most of the night.

"So Hermione, you like Harry's hair?" asked Ron with a devious smile.

Hermione smiled and ran her hand through Harry's hair. "It's uniquely you Harry." she turned to Ron "I love it"

Harry smiled smugly. They all laughed.

Menus appeared on the tables. You had a choice of pork chops, chicken, roast beef, all kinds of things.

"How do these work?" asked Neville, flipping his menu over.

"Watch" said Hermione. She looked at her menu. "I'll have the roast chicken, garlic potatoes, and a small dinner salad with French dressing. To drink I'll take iced tea please." Her order appeared on the table.

Everyone seemed amused as the directed his or her orders to the table. Once everyone had gotten their food, Harry stood up and raised a glass. " A toast, to being here with great friends, and to a very special night!"

Shouts of "here, here!" rang through the table, and everyone dug in.

20 minuets later, when everyone had eaten, Dumbledore stood up to his podium (?).

"I have but a few words to say. First, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight, and hope you will enjoy yourselves. I always find balls and the like to bring our students together, not as Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, but as Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry! Now without further ado, allow the dancing and festivities to begin!"

A speedy song began to play and Hermione jumped up, grabbing Harry's hand and rushed out to the dance floor, along with all the other couples.

For about a half an hour, it was like that. A couple times, Harry and Hermione, Ron, and sometimes Lavender, would stop for a butterbeer break. Then suddenly, the lights dimmed and the only illumination came from the candles hovering over the ceiling, as a slow song began to play.

"Oh Harry, let's dance!" said Hermione with sparkling eyes, pulling him toward the dance floor.

"I have a better idea" said Harry, and pulled Hermione toward the exit.

Outside, there was a small section by the lake, decorated just for the ball. It was extremely warm, just right for a night outside. There was a large tree by the lake, covered in lights, and lilies. The lake held lily pads, with candles floating on top of them, and you could hear the music, clear as a bell.

Hermione's eyes sparkled as she marveled at the scenery around her. "Oh Harry, it's beautiful!" she breathed.

"A beautiful night, for the most beautiful, and special person, in my life." Harry nuzzled into her ear.

He stood back, arms open. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Hermione rushed into his arms. As they rocked in each other arms, Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. When the song stopped and she pulled away, she had tears sliding down her face.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" asked Harry, in a soothing voice.

"It's just," she hesitated. "When my parents died, I never thought I would be happy again. Then I moved in with you, and well, I was. And then" her voice quivered " They took me away, and I was miserable again. I came back, and it's like you're the only thing that can make me happy. I don't know what I would do without you Harry," she bit her lower lip. "I love you."

Harry wiped the tears off her face. She looked up to him, he eyes filled with fear. Did he love her back? He leaned down to her, she leaned up, and their lips met. He pulled his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck. It was a soft, gentle kiss, holding happiness, trusting, hope, longing, and just a tiny bit of lust and desire. It was a kiss of love.

They pulled back, looking into each other's eyes. "I love you too," said Harry.

They both smiled and pulled into another kiss, just as magical as the first.

"Is this how it is supposed to be?" asked Hermione. " I mean, this doesn't seem right"

"That only makes it more desirable" said Harry, a coy smile playing across his lips.

Another slow song played and once again, they rocked slowly in each other's arms. It ended with a kiss.

"Do you think we should get back?" asked Harry.

"This moment is so perfect, I don't ever want to leave it," sighed Hermione.

"This isn't the end," said Harry "It's just the beginning"

Hermione smiled as they walked hand in hand back to the ball.

As they entered the great hall, the band was slowing down, only playing 1 song about every 7 or 8 minuets. People were sitting around, tired of dancing, tired of eating, just talking.

Harry and Hermione sat back down at the table, where Ron, Neville, and Luna sat.

"Where were you two?" asked Ron.

"Out by the lake" said Harry.

"Doing what?" asked Luna.

They both smiled at each other. "Nothing" they said in unison.

"Where's Lavender?" asked Hermione.

"Beats Me," said Ron. "She left with Dean for a dance about 20 minuets ago. Then she never came back. She wouldn't talk to me. At least she's been having fun."

"Oh, I see," said Hermione.

"I'll dance with you, if you like" said Luna. "Just so this night won't be a total loss to you."

Ron looked to Neville. "It's ok, I don't mind," he said. Ron and Luna walked to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance Neville?" asked Hermione. Neville looked to Harry.

"Of course" said Harry, and they too exited.

Harry sat there in silence for a while, until he was stirred by a familiar voice. "Hi Harry"

Harry looked over to see Cho Chang, dressed in a soft pink.

"Hello, Cho" said Harry, casually.

"Are you here alone?" she asked.

"No, I'm with Hermione."

"I thought she wasn't your girlfriend," she asked slyly.

"Things change" said Harry, cockily.

"I don't suppose you would want to dance then," asked Cho.

Before Harry could say no thank you, the song ended and Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ron came back. Hermione worked her way into Harry's arms.

"Ok, I get the picture" said Cho, and walked away.

"What was that about" asked Hermione.

"Nothing important" said Harry.

The band stopped abruptly, and Dumbledor took the stage, waiting a moment for people to get seated.

"Thank you once again for coming. I hope you all enjoyed your night here at Hogwarts. It isn't often we have an occasion like this, but does Hogwarts know how to party or what?" screams and whistles, and chants of "Here Here!" sounded throughout the hall.

Dumbledor held up his hands for everyone to calm down. "This is where I leave you tonight. Please give a warm thank you to our band as the play their last song."

A fast paced song started again, and everyone from the table jumped up to dance. Harry and Hermione had something else in mind though. They both gave a desiring look to each other, across the table and jumped up eagerly. They locked hands and walked slowly out from the hall. When they entered to corridor they broke into a run. Destination: room of requirement.

When they reached the door to the room of requirement, they paused for a moment. Neither knew what lay behind the door. They knew that whatever was in the room was something they strong needed, wanted, desired though neither was sure exactly what that was. Harry took a deep breath and opened the heavy door to a lush, Victorian style bedroom, complete with king sized bed. Only one. Hermione walked into the room, eyes sparkling. Harry turned and locked the big iron lock that was conveniently placed on the door, all the while wondering what all this meant.

Ok, just remember, I rated this story pg 13 and it will stay that way...at least for this chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Of if u have suggestions or something I have AIM and my s/n is DuskColoredEyes, or u can email me at My xanga is in my profile on fanfiction if u wanna see that... anyway please leave me a review if u love this story!


	9. Chapter 9

hey everyone...terrible things have happened. I was set and ready to post chapter 10 today ( SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY ) so I go to my computer to discover its not in its folder...none of my chapters are. But my sister cleaned out the computer last night so I figured she compressed them or something and I would just have to restore them. But no, she DELETED THEM! and she also was thoughtful enought o clean out or recycle bin, so they're permanently gone from the computer. So after I yelled at my sister for a while, I sat down and wrote this authors note...attached is my humble apology. I will still try to keep this story going but its been so long since I even...wrote about it that Im afraid I might have lost the momentum...sounds stupid huh? Plus school has started up and I do debate HURRAH! and that takes up most of my time after school and every saturday I have tournaments. BOO. But don't lose ssleep over the matter...I was thinking about re-writing it anyway. Now I have the chance. I swear it will be great great great! Or at least I hope. IM SO SO SO SO SORRY!

Natalie


	10. Chapter 10

HAHAHA U GUYS BETTER LOVE MY BOYFRIEND! haha I forgot I sent him this story, and he saved it on his computer. He emailed it back to me! Im posting 2 chapters today and they're both dedicated to him!

Chapter 10

What Just Happened?

Harry awoke the next morning to a tickling on his face, and opened his eyes to realize Hermione's hair lay slightly over it. He could smell the sweet scent of strawberries it always held, a scent he could never refuse. He reached over and gently began to stroke it.

"Hermione…hey Hun, wake up. Come on Hermione, it's morning" he whispered.

"Mm 5 more minuets" She mumbled back into her pillow.

"Please get up. For me?" Harry tried.

Hermione's eyes slid open. "Only for you" she yawned, as he gave her a hug and pulled her into a sitting position.

"So what are we up for today?" asked Harry.

"I think I fancy a fly" shot Hermione back. She smiled, slyly.

"Really?" Harry arched his eyebrows in disbelief " I thought you were afraid of flying"

"I don't trust myself on a broom. But I trust you" said Hermione.

"Good to know" smiled Harry, as they both stood up to get dressed.

"Harry…" Hermione said after a few minuets.

"Yes?" he looked up from the socks he was unrolling.

"You know how last night …we almost…." she started

"Yes"-said Harry.

"But then we didn't…" Hermione continued

"Mm-hm" said Harry.

"I'm sorry" said Hermione. Her eyes filled with tears.

Harry kissed her, and brushed the tears the had slid down her cheek.

"You don't have to apologize for anything" Harry smiled as Hermione threw her arms around his neck.

"What'll you think Ron'll suspect…after neither of us coming to the dorms last night" laughed Hermione.

"Only the worst" Harry laughed back. "Don't worry, we'll set him straight. Eventually."

Ron was waiting in the common room when Harry and Hermione pushed their way through the portrait of the fat lady. When he caught sight of them, he stood up and started pacing, never looking either of them in the face, but staring directly at the floor.

"Ok, you don't need to explain. I don't think I want to know, and quite frankly it's none of my business, so lets just not talk about it, ok?" he said. He stopped pacing long enough to look up at them, then sat back down and stared at his hands.

"Ron, there's nothing to tell. Seriously. Last night we went to the room of requirement. All we did was talk, and sleep. No other ideas were even exchanged. That's it" said Harry, all the while Hermione nodded in agreement, and blushed at the thought of what Ron thought they were doing.

"Really?" Ron looked up.

"Really" said Hermione.

A smile of relief passed over Ron's face. "Not, that I thought…anything. Just…I didn't think you would want to talk about it and….."

"Ok, then" said Harry. "Well we're going for a fly, so I'm going to get my broom. Why don't you join us?" Hermione nodded, once again in agreement.

"Yeah, ok. Bit of fresh air will do me good I think" and he and Harry headed up to their dorm to get their brooms. Hermione took a seat on the couch.

"Are you sure nothing happened between you and Hermione last night?" asked Ron once he and Harry were in the sanctity of the dorm.

"Yes. I'm sure" Said Harry. Then after a pause " Not saying I didn't want anything to happen"

"Hey that's Hermione you're talking about there! She's like my sister. She's special Harry. Don't hurt her." said Ron, a worried look covering his face.

"Ron, I know that. For God's sakes I'm not Malfoy. Hermione means more to me than that. So much more. I know how special she is." Harry returned.

"I know that Harry. I know what kind of person you are. I was just saying…" started Ron.

"Don't worry about it Ron" said Harry, as they headed downstairs with their brooms slung over their shoulders. "I won't hurt her" he patted Ron on the back.

"Harry….I really don't know if I'm sure about this" Hermione quivered in Harry's arms as they hovered 10 feet above the quidditch pitch on Harry's broom.

"I thought you said you trusted me" answered Harry.

"I do…I just don't trust myself sometimes that's all" Hermione returned.

"How about we go once around the pitch slowly, and if you really, really don't like it, we can stop." tried Harry.

"Ok" Hermione sighed back, squeezing even tighter around Harry's waist.

He moved slowly around the pitch, going no higher than about 60 feet. As they moved, Hermione grew more comfortable and loosed her grip, only a little bit. "I guess you were right. This really is quite nice" she said to Harry, after they finished their first trip around the pitch.

"You haven't seen anything yet" said Harry, and he sped up and went much higher.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione screamed over the wind rushing past her ears.

"You'll see" Harry turned his head and yelled back.

Hermione closed her eyes and held tightly around Harry's waist, laying her head on his shoulder. Finally they stopped and Harry turned around. "Open your eyes, Hun" said Harry, and she did.

"Wow" Hermione breathed. In front of her was the castle and the lake, shimmering in the warm sunlight. The light reflected of the lake, causing it to sparkle, and bathed the castle in its glow, causing it to look elegant and fantastic. "It's beautiful" said Hermione.

"Just like you" Harry nuzzled into her ear.

"Why me?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean why you?" asked Harry.

"I mean why me, of all people, why am I the girl you're in love with? I mean, you're the famous Harry Potter. You could have any girl in the school. Why would you date little mousy, know-it-all Hermione Granger?"

"Love works in mysterious ways" said Harry. "But I love you because you're smart, and funny, down to earth, and you understand me. You always believe me, and always believe in me. You make me think, and make me laugh. You make me happy. When I'm not with you, I want to be with you. I'm always thinking about you, and I always feel like smiling when you walk into the room. At night I dream about you. About your smile; about your laugh. You're beautiful and perfect, even when you just wake up. You make me feel whole. Complete. That's why I'm in love with you."

"Oh, Harry" Hermione breathed. She leaned up to kiss him, but was interrupted with " Harry, Lupin wants you both in his office! Now!" Ron came up behind them, screaming.

"Hold on" said Harry. Hermione pulled her arms back around his waist and they sped off back towards the castle.

R&R thats what keeps me writing!


	11. Chapter 11

And on to the second chapter...thank u rolan!

Chapter 11

Harry's hands shook as he entered Lupin's office. Hermione bit her lip. True, Lupin could have called them for a good reason, but for some reason, Harry's stomach said no. They had hesitated a moment, in front of the door. Hermione reached over and squeezed Harry's hand before taking it away and knocking, lightly on the door. For a moment, no one answered. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, quizzically. They were just about to leave when a soft "come in" pushed its way through the old oak of the door. 

"Sit down." Lupin held a hand in front of him, indicating 2 chairs in front of an old desk, of which he was sitting behind. The desk was a mess, covered in sneak-o-scopes, rememberalls, piles of parchment with all sorts of things scribbled over them, and many many little trinkets and such that Harry couldn't recognize.

Lupin looked tired. He had dark circles under his eyes, along with some new wrinkles. His skin was a bit puckered, loosing its color. His hair, now with fresh spots of gray, was a mess on top of his head, looking as though it hadn't been washed, or combed in several days. He ran his hands over his face, breathing in heavily and then sighing, softly.

"I'm sure, by now, your aware that you are not here for a good reason." He hadn't taken his face out of his hands, but he did so, blinked a few times, and continued.

Harry laughed nervously and looked over at Hermione, who was staring at her hands quietly. "What's this about?" Harry asked, still nervously.

"Ok, I'm not going to beat around the bush, and I'm not going to try to hide information. Voldemort's back, Harry. And he's looking for you." He adverted his gaze to Hermione. "And you."

"Me?" Hermione looked at Harry, begging for an explanation, then leaned forward and stared at the old professor. "What does he want with me?"

"Hermione, there are a lot of things about yourself you don't know. A lot of things. You're not really a muggle-born Hermione. You're a pureblood."

Hermione gasped. "No, I'm not! My parents are both muggles! Professor you...you must be wrong"

"I am afraid, I'm not wrong Hermione. Allow me to explain. Your parents were in the first Order of the Phoenix. They were both aurors. Among the greatest rated of their time."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as Lupin continued.

"They loved it very much, but they knew of the dangers. And pretty soon, they became quite a threat to you-know-who. They were most definitely the leaders and most official members of the order, and you-know-who knew that without them, there would be no order. So they became one of his main pursuits. That's when your mum became pregnant with you. They knew they couldn't raise you, always running around the world, constantly living in fear. So they went into hiding, changed their names, erased their records, and became, well, muggles. They tried to shield it from you as well, but they loved their old lives. They didn't want to keep that from you. So they had a talk with Dumbledore, and well, here you are."

Tears were running down Hermione's eyes and she chewed her lower lip. "So my parents were...my parents were aurors? They weren't muggles?"

"Far from it." Lupin's eyes held sorrow. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I knew they wanted to tell you, someday, on their own. But..." he stopped.

Tears ran down Hermione's face. Harry got up and walked over and bent down. He gave her a hug, rubbing her back and telling her everything was going to be ok. Only when she calmed down did he return, a bit embarrassed about being in front of Lupin and all.

The old professor cleared his throat, seeming a bit tense by what had just happened.

"So, what does he want with us?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry, having loosing the prophecy made him extremely weak. All summer he has been regaining strength, very quickly actually. The order has been keeping an eye on him, and we know he has come very close to you a few times, sometimes invading your dreams, sometimes entering your mind without you even knowing. He wants you to feel pain. He feeds on it."

"I don't understand.." said Harry.

"Think of it this way. Your mother's love warded him off. But your anger, fear, misery, all of it makes him stronger. He's looking for a really great way to devastate you, because as you're accepting Sirius's death, you're feeling a lot less pain." said Lupin.

"So, after he comes back to power, what will he do?" asked Hermione.

"Well, to be honest, we're not sure. We're trying to stop him from coming to power altogether, and hoping that we won't have to worry what he is up to." Lupin gave a small smile.

"So what does he want with Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Back in their auror days, Hermione's parents killed a man named Icarus Smithenson, a very powerful man, and a very devoted follower of you-know-who. He was his right hand man. Voldemort said 'jump' and Icarus said 'how high?'. When he was killed, Voldemort became very week, and very self-dependent. He was not used to having to take care of himself, and several times he was reduced to near death. He killed Hermione's parents, and tried to kill Hermione, purely out of spite, and revenge."

"That doesn't sound like him." said Hermione. "He doesn't kill people for no reason."

"Oh, but he does." said Lupin. "Hermione, my dear, you don't even know the half of It." he smiled again.

Harry stood up. "I want to join the order." He said, trying to sound determined and dignified.

Lupin put his head in his hands. "Harry, you are too young, ok? We've been over this. We are aware you are in the center of all of this, but this is too much for you."

"Who knows more about this than me? How can you say I can't take this! I've been through more than anyone when it comes to the dark lord! If there's anyone who can handle this, it's me!" Harry yelled, pacing through the room, fists clenched.

"Harry, I say no, and I'm sure the rest of the order agrees with me. I wish to hear no more about it. Good day." Lupin gave a small wave, and Harry and Hermione stalked out.

"I can't believe that! How can he not think I'm mature enough to be in the order? Honestly!" Harry was still fuming, while Hermione, walking faithfully beside him, remained quiet.

Harry looked over to her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Hermione's voice shook. "Of course I'm not ok! I've just been told that all my life I've been lied to, by my own parents who died because of it. And now, the person who killed them is after me. Harry, one of the most powerful, and evil wizards in the world is after me." Tears streaked her face, once again.

Harry stopped mid-hallway and pulled her into a hug. They sat there holding each other for maybe 3 or 4 minuets, until Hermione spoke. "Harry, is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Common room?" Harry suggested.

"Too crowded." said Hermione. "Let's go to the room of requirement."

She and Harry were practically silent until they got there. They both had a feeling they knew what was coming.  
"Harry, how do you do it?" Hermione asked, as they walked into a the Room of requirement. It was a simple room with a fireplace, and 2 comfortable looking chairs, just right for talking.

"Do what?" asked Harry.

"Live in fear. Not knowing if when you go to bed at night, you'll even wake up in the morning. How can you do that day after day?" her eyes welled up with tears of fear, or maybe frustration.

"I don't live in fear. I have my mothers love to protect me. Nothing's stronger than that." He smiled at her.

"I don't have that" said Hermione. Harry chuckled.

"Yes you do" said Harry. "From me. That's all the protection you need."

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R it makes things easier!  



	12. Chapter 12

Hello loyal minions! It's me once again, with a Holiday update! Brought to you straight from the goodness of my heart in wishing u a happy (( insert holiday of choice here )) Hashanah! Ok yeah anyway I didn't really plan this chapter. Actually, no chapter was planned. Just today I got the idea for this chapter, and wrote it, and edited it, and posted it! IN 1 DAY! Yaaay! pats herself on the back! I know it's a little short, and the plot is a little choppy, but I really wanted to get it to you guys because you've been waiting. Also, my atrocious grammar has been brought to my attention, and I'm working on it. Lol I'm not very good at English. Go figure. But anyway, I hope you like it!

Chapter 11: Frozen tears

She was scared, and that was a big thing for Hermione. She was never scared. Most things that scared normal kids had an explanation in a book somewhere, and all she had to do was find it. But this time there was no book, and Hermione was experiencing fear for the first time since her parents died. All the memories flooded back as she lay in her bed late at night.

Her alarm clock beeped once. It was 2:00 in the morning. Still, no sleep. Hermione hadn't slept in 3 days. Even her schoolwork began to show it. In transfiguration, she got an A- on her last test, and a B+ on her last potions quiz. But she couldn't help it. Every time she closed her eyes, her mind would keep asking questions. "Where's Voldemort? What's he planning? When will he find me? What will he do to me?" The list went on and on until she couldn't take it. The questions strung themselves on a string of panic which wrapped itself around her chest, cutting off her air supply and making it impossible to breath.

The room she was in was eerily silent. She looked around as a scream filled her ears.

"That sounds like Harry" she said to herself in a choked whisper. Tears filled her eyes. "Voldemort's here….he's got Harry…and I'm next" tears spilled from her eyes and images of Harry laying dead on the floor filled her head. Then she lay dead on the floor next to him. It was all to real, she had to escape. She jumped from her bed and ran to the boys dorm. A few other gryffindors had heard the scream and were sitting in the common room. Hermione didn't bother to stop and question them. She pounded on the door, screaming few muttled words.

Dean opened the door. "Hermione!" he screamed. He turned around and yelled "It's Hermione!" to someone behind him.

"Good!" she heard Ron's voice come from the room, as well as several high pitched shrieks and moans. She pushed past Dean into the room.

Harry was on the floor. His eyes were open and his eyeballs were rolling about his eyes on their own whim. He was bouncing and rolling spastically, his arms and legs flinging this was and that, each seeming to have a mind of their own. Ron was holding down his right arm and leg, while Neville held down his left arm and leg. There was a small pool of blood under Harry's head, where he had most likely banged in on the floor.

"Oh my God he's having a seizure!" Hermione shrieked and rushed to him.

"No, you think?" Ron yelled back at her.

Hermione placed a hand on his chest. His heart was beating wildly. She ran her hand through his hair. She couldn't tell if Harry could hear them or not. Still, she talked. Maybe to console Harry, maybe to console the other boys, maybe to console herself.

"It's ok Harry….It's Hermione. I'm right here. You're going to be fine, it'll all be ok….." but even as she spoke, tears spilled from her eyes.

Suddenly, Harry stopped shaking. His eyes turned all green and he looked straight up. He spoke in a raspy, shallow voice. It was empty and whistled like wind.

_Alone I wait in the dark_

_Gaining mind, body, and heart_

_No longer human aid I need_

_On my own I'll make you bleed_

_Until my health is at its peak_

_You are what I wish to seek_

_Closer to you, I ever notch_

_And always do I watch_

Harry looked at Hermione, his eyes still glowing green

_It won't be long now Hermione. Soon you'll be mine._

He laid back on the floor, and gave an evil, maniacal, empty wheezing laugh. Slowly, his eyes faded back to their original color, and he started shaking once more. Everyone was staring at Hermione as she lept up and ran from the room. McGonagal and Madam Pomfrey passed her in the common room. Neither stopped to ask questions as Hermione ran away from the dorm and the 2 older women ran to it.

Hermione pushed her way through portrait hole and ran down the hallway. She didn't know where she was going, but she felt a guiding hand on her shoulder and she followed it. Surprisingly, she met no teachers along the way and stepped out of the front doors and into the snow. She kept running until she reached the large weeping willow by the lake. There, she climbed and sat comfortably on a branch. Finally she let out a huge scream that she felt was holding her chest. She placed her head in her hands and wept.

Only after 10 minuets did she look up. The night air lazily wafted past her, as if it was in no hurry to be anywhere, and everything was calm; everything was silent. Hermione began to notice how cold it was, as there was 4 or 5 inches of snow on the ground, and all she was wearing was a tank top and pajama pants, no shoes or anything. But she didn't want to go back. She was afraid they were going to tell her that Harry was possessed, or dead. Off in the distance, she heard a small voice.

"Hermione…" it yelled. Hermione panicked,

"_Hermione…"_

_Oh no! It's Voldemort! He found me!_

"_Hermione…"_

The voice got louder, and clearer.

"_Hermione!"_

_This is it. I'm dead! _Panic clutched her heart and squeezed, hard.

"_HERMIONE! IT'S BLOODY COLD OUT HERE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME THEN GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE!"_

_Wait…I know that voice! _Hermione looked down to see a shock of red hair. She gave the biggest sigh of relief she thought possible.

"Ron, up here!" she yelled down at him. He was standing just a few feet from the tree she was sitting in.

"Where?" he looked around, confused.

Hermione picked up a handful of snow from the branch, packed it into a ball, and lofted it down. It hit Ron in the head. He looked up.

"Where have you BEEN?" he asked, angrily, and began to climb the tree.

"Here" Hermione said simply.

"Do you know how cold it is?" he sat next to her on the branch.

She held an arm out and they both looked at the blue goose bumps on it. He handed her his jacket. Underneath it he had on an ugly maroon sweater. She gratefully put it on.

"How long have you been crying?" he asked.

"How do you know I was crying?" she asked him.

"Your tears froze to your face."

Hermione reached up and realized it was true. "Oh, I don't know" she said.

"Scary huh?" Ron looked at her. She only nodded.

"So, what happened…" she asked.

"Well, me and Neville and Harry were up just chilling and whatever, and then Harry went to bed, and he said he had a headache. I didn't think it was anything big. I thought he had like, allergies or something you know." Ron's voice became a bit more strained. He cleared his throat and continued.

" So me and Neville stayed up to play a game of chess. And then Harry woke up and said he didn't feel well. He got up to get a glass of water…and just kind of…" Ron's voice broke " …Fell over." he shivered.

"And then he started having the seizure?" Asked Hermione. Ron nodded.

"Madam Pomfrey did some kind of spell that made him stop shaking, and then they took him. Dumbledore even came. (( A/N remember, this story was written b4 book 6. Dumbledore's still alive. Yaaaay! ))

"Dumbledore came?" Hermione looked scared.

"Yeah well…" Ron wondered whether or not she should tell her. She was scared enough. _Well she is his girlfriend. And besides, she's probably already figured it out anyway. This is Hermione. _"They don't reckon it was a seizure. They think he was possessed or something."

Tears filled her eyes. She was right. "You don't mean…"

Ron didn't look at her. "Yeah." The only sound for a few minuets was Hermione's whimpered crying. Finally Ron placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it softly.

"Harry's strong Hermione. He'll be ok. Besides, we've got Madam Pomfrey. If she can grow back an armful of bones in one night, she can do anything." Hermione smiled a small smile. Ron hugged her. "It'll be ok" he repeated. They sat there for a few seconds, Hermione quietly sobbing, even a few tears sliding down Ron's cheeks. Only did they break when the wind picked up and they realized how cold it was.

"Come on, it's getting cold" said Ron.

Hermione sighed. She would have to go back and face reality. Everything seemed so unreal where she was. "Yeah, ok." she said, reluctantly.

They walked back to the castle mostly in silent. The only time they stopped was when Ron picked Hermione up and carried her since she was walking in the snow with no shoes. Other than that, the only sound to be heard was Ron's feet crunching the snow underneath them.

Dumbledore was waiting in the front hall when they walked through.

"I found her, sir." Ron said, taking off his gloves and shaking snow from his hair.

"I see that" said Dumbledore. "Please, come with me Miss Granger. I think Mr. Potter would like to see you. He seems rather lonely. And I myself have a couple questions for you."

Ron started to say something, but Dumbledore interrupted. " I think you should stay here, Mr. Weasly. Mr. Potter shouldn't have too many guests at one time." he smiled, slightly.

Hermione looked at Ron. She was afraid to go see Harry alone. Afraid of what he would say or what kind of effects the 'possession' had on him. Would he still love her? Would he even remember her?

Dumbledore started up the stairs. Hermione slowly followed, unaware of what awaited her, just upstairs.

Kinda dark, huh? At least that's the vibe I get. But anyway. Quit reading this and review me:::::::::: OK done reviewing? Good. Leave another! NO just playing lol! Seriously thought, the reviews are the only things keeping me going right now. Haha I can't wait to see how this story ends so keep 'em coming!


	13. Chapter 13

Ok ya'll here it is! I'm sorry to keep you hanging over the last suspenseful chapter, but what can I say, I'm evil. Haha. But since you all are soooo great to me I wrote almost double what normally write for this chapter. I could have broken it up but I never post anymore, and u guys deserve it. Haha yeah, I'm aware I have grammar issues and spelling issues. I need an editor or something. But as long as the plot is somewhat interesting, I'm doing my job.

Disclaimer: (( aren't I supposed to put these in front of every chapter. Oops, call me forgetful heehee. )) I OWN IT ALL! MUAHAAH! No just playing, I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 13

What she found

Hermione's breathing increased as she walked up the stairs to the hospital wind. She was afraid of what she would find when she got there. Questions and images bounced through her head and pressed on her chest, causing breathing to become a difficult task.

Dumbledore walked quietly beside her, neither saying anything nor making eye contact with her. His brow was furrowed in thought. The only sound throughout the hallway was Hermione's bare feet pattering on the floor.

"Sir" Hermione interrupted the silence. It felt like a sin breaking a quiet so absolute.

Dumbledore looked at her and stopped, although he gave no indication of speaking. Hermione continued.

"When we get there….will he….I mean Harry…will he…" The words spilled from her mouth awkwardly and she became frustrated.

As if to read her mind, Dumbledore answered. " I was recently informed that Mr. Potter has been stabilized. I would assume that if he is not unconscious by default, he is at least sleeping. As for his condition, I could not tell you. I am relying solely on the words of others."

"Oh" said Hermione shortly as they continued. Dumbledore placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder as they turned a corner and began climbing up the last flight of stairs.

"Do not worry Miss Granger. Mr. Potter is strong and well trained. He has been through far more danger than this; and we have the top medical team for miles here at Hogwarts. You needn't concern yourself."

Hermione smiled to herself. If Dumbledore said Harry was ok, then he must be ok, right?

Before Hermione realized it, she and Dumbledore were standing before the door of the hospital wing. Just as Dumbledore reached up to knock, the door opened quickly.

"Oh, Professor!" said a flustered Madam Pomfrey "Just the man I was looking for. I didn't even hear you coming."

"Yes, I tend to be a rather, _undetectable _person." He smiled.

Madam Pomfrey laid eyes on Hermione as if she had just realized she was standing there. "You can go on in, but please don't wake him. I'm sure he's very tired."

Hermione nodded and stepped through the door. Harry was lying in the very last bed on the left side. The rest remained empty. She walked up the isle slowly, the tile cold on her feet. She absentmindedly pulled her wand from her pocket, and created a pair of slippers for herself.

As she got closer, she noticed a few bandages place on his face and arms. His left wrist was wrapped and there was a large bandage around his head, with some green liquid on it. There was also green smoke wafting above his head. His eyes twitched nervously underneath his eyelids.

Hermione pulled up a chair and sat down. The sight of Harry lying there, helpless, and possibly in pain, caused tears to well in the back of her throat and burns her eyes. She clenched her fists against her legs. She couldn't cry. She had to stay strong for Harry even if he couldn't see her. She couldn't let him down.

For a few minuets she sat staring at Harry, thinking, and trying to hold back the tears. The hospital wing door opened and closed again. Hermione didn't bother turning around.

"So this is what all the commotions about in the north tower." a voice seethed behind her. She reluctantly turned around, knowing who it was, but still allowing herself to deny it.

"Aw c'mon Granger, cat got your tongue?" said Malfoy, sitting in the bed directly behind her. Hermione turned back around to Harry, saying nothing.

"Gee Granger, no need to be rude. I mean, I wake up in the middle of the night because of your stupid boyfriend, slam my finger in the door, have to walk all the way to the bloody hospital wing because I'm not allowed to fix it myself, and you don't even offer your condolences?" She could feel his icy breath on the back of her neck. He was only inches away.

"I'm sorry about your finger." she said softly. Normally she would have came back with a witty remark, leaving him to sit quietly, embarrassed, but she was in no mood to argue, and her brain was in total lockdown.

"Aw, that can't be all you have to say." he placed his hands on her shoulders, running his hands up and down her arms. " There must be something working up in that _brilliant _brain of yours," He snorted. He continued rubbing her arms and moved his hands down her neck and chest, leaving his hands to caress her breasts awkwardly.

She smacked him away. He didn't move. "I don't know what you see in Potter anyway. You'll never be as great as he is. You'll always just be one step behind." He was now touching her whole midsection, allowing his hands the freedom to move about her whole body.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," she said, her voice shaking, She tried to move from his grip. He only put his arms around her tighter, cutting off her mobility.

"All you need is a good fuck, that'll set you right." He wrapped his arms around her and bit the back of her neck. Hermione couldn't take it much longer. She thrashed furiously in his arms, trying desperately to break free; but he was strong, and her efforts were futile.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing?" asked Madam Pomfrey hotly, as she strode towards them.

"I was merely trying to comfort Miss Granger. I felt so bad about what happened to poor Harry. I didn't want her to be upset." He smiled at her evilly. _How dare he call Harry by his first name! Who does he think he is?_

"Well let me mend your finger so you can get back to bed. I don't want you up here terrorizing my hospital." She tapped his finger absentmindedly with her wand, and he bent it, examining her handiwork.

" Well, I guess it's the best you can do, although it'll probably never work the same again." He said angrily.

"Sorry to hear that Malfoy." said Madam Pomfrey absently. "Now out!" As she made a shooing motion with her hands.

"Bye Granger" said Malfoy, sickeningly sweet " Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you while Potter's ill." He exited the hospital with his usual macho swagger.

Hermione's hands began to shake as she crossed them tightly over her chest.

"Are you all right dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm ok," said Hermione with a false smile.

" I know you must be worried, but take my word for it, he'll be ok. He's a very lucky one too."

Hermione nodded, unsure of what to say.

"It's just about time to wake him up for his medication. I bet he'll be happy to see a familiar face."

Hermione nodded again. Madam Pomfrey stopped talking, obviously defeated. She grabbed a few bottles from the back room and came to pull up a chair next to Hermione. She pointed her wand over Harry's head and sucked up the green vapor that wafted above it. After a few seconds he began to stir. He opened his eyes slowly and turned his head.

"Ouch" he said softly and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I know that hurts, I've got something for that." she said to him caringly. She headed back to the back room, leaving them alone.

He opened his eyes again and stared at Hermione for a few seconds before he realized who she was. "Hermione" he spoke softly and his words sounded pained. Even though, he smiled. "I'm really glad you're here."

Tears welled in her eyes as she nodded and reached for his hand.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said to her, a bit desolately.

The tears began to spill from her eyes. She sniffed and tried to control them, but they overpowered her and pretty soon she was crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Shhh it's ok," said Harry. "I'm fine, please don't cry." Harry reached up, painfully and slowly, to wipe a tear from her eye.

She grasped his hand in both of hers. "I know, I'm just so happy." She reached over and hugged him.

Madam Pomfrey returned with yet another bottle and a goblet. She mixed a few solutions in the goblet and handed it to Harry.

"Here. This will help with the pain and will unfog your mind." Said the old nurse as she handed the cup to Harry. She helped him sit up and watched him drink it, taking the goblet when he was finished.

"Well, that tasted lovely," said Harry, sarcastically.

"It'll help, so don't complain. I'd tell you to go back to sleep, but I know you wont. Besides, it's almost sunup and it's Saturday, so I guess there's no real harm in it. But don't get up from the bed." She quietly picked up her things and left the room, not mentioning where she was going or when she'll be back.

"How're you feeling?" asked Hermione. She had the tears almost completely stopped by this point.

"Like crap" said Harry with a slight smile. "What happened exactly?"

"You don't know?" asked Hermione is surprise.

"No…I don't remember anything really well between when I went to bed and now." Harry ran his hand through his hair in thought. His fingers touched the bandage around his head. "What did I do?" he looked at his hand in shock.

"I don't know" Hermione replied honestly. "I heard screaming, and then I ran to your room and you were on the floor. And you spoke to me…. Then Dumbledore came and they took you away."

"What did I say?" asked Harry, concerned. Hermione repeated the words he had spoken to her just a few hours before.

Harry sat staring at his hands, puzzled. "It wasn't you that spoke to me though." Hermione finished. "It wasn't your voice. And what you said wouldn't have made any sense if it were you saying it. Someone out there is watching me…watching both of us." she finished her sentence shakily. They looked up at each other and met eyes.

"Voldemort" they said in unison.

"But how did he know I was in the room, when he made you say those things?" Hermione asked.

"Because he was in the room as well." said Harry, suddenly enlightened. Hermione looked at him with a puzzled expression. Harry continued. "He invaded my thoughts. He was looking through _my_ eyes."

"I thought you took Occlumency for that?" Hermione was sure she had an answer this time.

"Yeah, I did, but I never mastered it. Besides, not even masters of Occlumency can block people from entering their minds while they're sleeping. I was defenseless." Harry spoke slowly.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows all of this?" asked Hermione, changing the subject.

"I reckon. Not much gets past Dumbledore."

Hermione walked up and hugged him. "I'm just glad you're ok."

He kissed her. "Only because you're here" Harry smiled.

Hermione crawled into him next to bed. He kissed her again.

"Well I see you're feeling better." said Lupin as he walked through the door. He limped slightly and used a cane to help support his large figure. Ron trailed in behind him. Harry blushed at being caught kissing Hermione, while she just laughed, relieved he would be ok.

"Yeah, I'm ok," said Harry, avoiding their eyes.

"Good to hear that mate" Ron clapped him on the shoulder.

"Indeed, indeed." said Lupin.

"What happened?" asked Ron, concerned.

"I really don't remember much…" said Harry.

"Well we wouldn't expect you to. After being possessed by the dark lord, I wouldn't expect much from anyone." Lupin interjected.

"You know?" asked Hermione, surprised.

"Oh, it wasn't that hard to figure out. All the signs were there. Harry has your scar been hurting a lot lately?" asked Lupin.

"A bit, year" said Harry, fingering the familiar lightning bolt. "But I mean, I never thought anything of it. It's just normal I guess."

"He's getting closer. We're having quite a time trying to find him. There's rumor that he's working on his own this time." Lupin ran his hand through his graying hair.

"He's got his body back?" asked Ron.

"Well…. He has _a _body back. We're unsure of whose. We think it possible that when he invaded a person's body, he was able to actually push the other soul out of it, so to speak. He's new and improved. We're not sure what to expect."

Dumbledore poked his head through the door just as Lupin finished his sentence. "Mr. Lupin, may I see you for a moment?" He asked, quietly. "Ah, Mr. Potter, good to see you're feeling better." He smiled at Harry.

"Thank you" said Harry half-heartedly.

"Nice seeing you Harry" said Lupin as he stood up and quickly strode towards the door.

"You too" by now he wasn't paying attention at all.

They were all quiet for a moment. Hermione nuzzled her head to rest on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I'm scared." she said softly.

Harry rubbed her arm lightly. "Me too. We all are." Ron came over and patted her on the back.

"I bet Malfoy knew about this." said Ron, angrily.

"Oh I almost forgot, speaking of Malfoy…" Hermione proceeded to explain the night's earlier events with the platinum-haired Slytherin.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted when she finished. "I'll kill him!" He clenched his fists and was breathing heavily.

"Harry, don't do anything stupid. You're still not well!" Hermione took his hands in hers.

"Harry might not be strong enough to do something stupid, but I am! I'm going to get that punk-ass ferret!" said Ron as he ran towards the door.

"Ron, don't!" they both shouted. Too late, he was already out the door and starting his was down the hallway.

"This won't be pretty." said Hermione, as she snuggled back down with Harry.

You liiiiike? Good! Oh and why didn't Hermione chase after Ron to stop him? Maybe she didn't want to leave Harry…maybe she was tired…. Maybe she was enabling another super terrific inner-story conflict? WHO KNOWS! MUAHAHAH! Comments please, I really worked very very hard on this! ((Although I'm a little disappointed with myself for dropping the f-bomb which I told myself I wouldn't. But I found it necessary. C'mon, it's Malfoy! He's evil!)) Show your gratitude! Actually leave me 2 comments! I'm worth it! Thanks for reading! (( sorry about my terrible grammar))

Oh! And if your interested…MY XANGA! 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! Hey! Hey!….I have nothing to say. Read! Enjoy! LEAVE ME A COMMENT WHY DON'T YA?

Chapter 14

'What the hell am I doing out here?' thought Hermione as she walked silently through the corridors of Hogwarts school.

_It had been 40 minuets since Ron left to find Malfoy. For a while Hermione and Harry sat patiently in the hospital wing quietly talking about recent events. Pieces of the puzzle were still missing. There was no way Voldemort could be working on his own this time. There was no way Voldemort could know all of this personal information about Harry, about Hermione, about the Order of the Phoenix, without having an inside source. Also, how could he have become so strong that he could talk through Harry. There was no way. No, he had to have an accomplice. Someone….somewhere. _

Hermione shook the thoughts out of her head. That was a frustration for another time.

_After a while Harry and Hermione became worried. It had been over a half an hour and still Ron had no come back. _

"_I'll be right back. I'll just go pull him out of trouble. Probably got his foot stuck in a toilet or something Ron-ish…" said Harry, grimacing as he sat up._

"_No, you stay. You're still weak. Malfoy could easily kill you with even the simplest of spells." Harry shot her a look. "Ok, maybe he couldn't kill you, but he could do some serious damage. You know you have to record for most trips to the hospital wing?" Harry laughed. Hermione smiled back at him. "I'll go."_

_Harry stopped laughing. "No" he said simply, forcefully. "It's too dangerous"_

"_Oh Harry grow up. Like you said, he's probably just gotten side tracked. I just have to find him and bring him back." she got up from bed and slipped her shoes on. _

"_No" said Harry again "Hermione, Malfoy is stronger this year then he's ever been. And after what happened here, I don't want to think about what can happen when there's no one to help you out if he did anything to hurt you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back._

"_I'm find" she said. "I've got my wand." She leaned down and kissed him. "I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me" she walked towards the door. _

"_Hey Hermione!" Harry called as she reached for the doorknob._

"_What?" she turned around and looked back. _

"_I miss you" he smiled. _

It was still dark outside. The stone corridors rung and echoed with each step. Hermione walked towards the Slytherin common room, or at least where she remembered it to be. She had reached the dungeons in a few minuets and began to get worried. She expected she would have found Ron on his way back to the hospital wing. Could they be somewhere else?

She began to hear voices to her left. One sounded distinctly like that of a former platinum haired ferret, the other belonged to her red haired friend. They were cursing and shouting incantations frantically without yield. Hermione broke into a run, following the voices.

Hermione rushed around a corner and found herself right in the middle of the battle. She only had time to look to her left and scream before she was blinded by a white light. Everything went black for a few minuets until she opened her eyes groggily and saw she had been tossed to the side of the hallway. The battle was still going on!

"Stop!" she croaked. No one heard her. Her voice was only a feeble whisper. She reached back into her pocked. Mustering all her strength, she pulled her wand at Malfoy and shrieked "stupefy", before falling back, her whole world gone fuzzy. She willed herself not to pass out.

The yelling around her stopped. She could hear Malfoy struggling to her left, feeling the vibrations as he thrashed about the floor. She felt beating vibrations too, and realized that it was rushed footsteps. Ron stopped beside her and dropped to the floor.

"Hermione, are you ok?" he yelled, panicky. He ran his hand over her forehead and down through her hair.

"I…don't know" she whispered. Ron could barely hear her. He reached down and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it slightly. He slowly picked her up in his arms and began to walk towards the stairs.

" MMFFF!" came a sound behind them. Malfoy was thrashing about on the floor, apparently thinking that it was Ron's responsibility to put him right.

"Don't worry ferret breath. I'm sure your friend will find you down here in a couple days" he smiled and continued up the stairs.

Harry began to get worried. It had been 20 minuets since Hermione left. Ron had been gone for a fill hour. What was happening to them? Had they both found the same ill fate? Harry got up and began pacing. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Hermione had been right. Harry was too weak to be able to do any good. He slammed his hand down on the bed-side table feeling totally helpless.

"Damn it!" he shouted, mentally kicking himself for hurting his hand. He sat back down on his bed, head in hands. He flopped back on his back and ran his hand through his hair. The room was so quiet. So eerily silent, he could even hear his own heart beat….

Wait a minuet, that wasn't his heartbeat. He sat up. It was footsteps, someone coming down the hall. Someone running. Harry picked up him wand from the bedside table, pointing it at the door.

The door burst open. Harry's arm stiffened and his hand tightened its grip on his wand.

"Harry help me, I don't think I can carry Hermione any longer" Ron panted as he ran through the door. He dropped to his knees, shaking. Hermione fell from his arms and sprawled on the floor.

"What happened" said Harry, as he jumped from his bed and ran to them.

"Malfoy…he got her" Ron's breathing was shallow and he found it difficult to talk.

"What he hit her with?" Harry bent down and tried picking Hermione up. He was weak and it was a big strain on him. He stood up on wobbly legs and began walking back to his bed.

"I don't know" said Ron, frantically. He hadn't gotten up yet.

"Oh, this is bad!" said Harry getting frustrated.

Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "Just calm down mate. Just chill. It's ok. We just have to get madam Pomfrey, she'll fix Hermione, and it'll all be ok. You just sit down, I'll go get her.

Harry sat Hermione down in bed and grabbed her hand. Madam Pomfrey rushed in a couple seconds later, pulling on a light blue bathrobe.

"…and then he hit her with a white light. She passed out for a few seconds and then she was really weak, and then she passed out again" Ron was saying as he rushed in at Madam Pomfrey's heels.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore paced downstairs in his study. A few candles were lit around the room that flicked in the dark night. Dawn would be here in a few hours.

"What are you proposing professor?" asked Lupin from a small chintz chair in the corner.

"I think you know exactly what I'm proposing Lupin." said Dumbledore, a bit irritated from lack of sleep.

"Yes, but surely he's not powerful enough to-"

"I think he's more powerful then anyone has realized yet" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Shall we tell them then…" asked Lupin as he stood up.

"No no, they've had enough of a night. I've just gotten word from Poppy Ms. Granger got in some kind of row with Mr. Malfoy and now she's upstairs in -well somewhat critical condition." Dumbledore sat down, exhausted. "Let their normal life's get back in order first. It's been a long night for all of us."

And indeed, the night had grown warily wrong. Madam Pomfrey had shut Ron and Harry out of the hospital wing while she examined Hermione. It had been 15 minuets since they left.

"I can't believe like 2 hours ago I had to go pull her out of a tree" said Ron, absently scuffing the toe of his shoe along the ground.

"She was in a tree?." asked Harry.

Ron recapped the night's events before Harry had woken up.

"So what happened with you and Malfoy?" asked Harry once he had finished.

"I just roughed him up a bit, that's all. We got into a bit of a row. That guy is strong mate. He just kept going and going. Barely even broke a sweat. I probably wouldn't have lasted much longer if Hermione hadn't come and broke him down." said Ron, his voice straining as he finished.

"Leave it to Hermione to beat you out of something even when she's close to unconscious." said Harry.

Madam Pomfrey opened the door as they started laughing. Ron and Harry stopped and stood up tentatively.

"She's awake. It was a simple incantation, fairly easy to fix, but it's left her rather weak, mind you." said Madam Pomfrey quietly.

"Thank you" said Harry, a bit relieved.

"Please, don't leave the hospital wing again. I can't seem to keep up with all your injuries anymore and you're not even close to recovered yet" she pointed to Harry. He felt recovered, a bit weak, but ok.

"Thank you" repeated Ron as they rushed into the hospital wing. Hermione was in the bed next to Harry's, laying on her back with her eyes closed.

"Oh, she fell asleep." said Ron, disappointed as they approached her.

"I'm not asleep" came her quiet response.

"Hermione" whispered Harry. He sat next to her and stroked her hair. "How ya doing?"

"Pomfrey says I'll be ok." said Hermione, eyes still closed.

"Good" said Ron, relieved.

"Night sweetheart" Harry told her. "I'll see you in the morning."

Harry suddenly felt very tired, all adrenaline fading from his system. He crawled into his own bed. Ron sat down in a chair between their beds.

"I'll probably just stay here till breakfast." he told Harry. Harry had already turned around in his bed, trying to sleep.

"Mhhm" he said quietly. He was fast asleep in a few minuets.

Ron leaned over to Hermione. "I'm here if you need anything, Hermione." he said, stroking her hair.

Hermione reached out and grabbed Ron's hand, not letting go for the night.

OK, YOU KNOW THE DRILL. YOU READ, YOU REVIEW. IF I GET 15 COMMENTS FROM MORE THAN 9 OR 10 PEOPLE, I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE BY TUESDAY. MUAHAHAH THE POWER OF THE COMMENT. IF YOUR JUST LEAVING A COMMENT TO TELL ME THAT I DID SOMETHING WRONG, THEN IT DOESN'T COUNT, BECAUSE LETS FACE IT, THAT WOULD BE A LOT OF COMMENTS.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! NATALIE LUUUUVVVVVSSSSS YOU!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Out on the lake

**All I have to say is that I think this is the best chapter I've written so far. **

Hermione was still groggy when she woke up. It took her a few seconds to realize that someone else was around her. Someone was there, holding her hand. She didn't bother opening her eyes, she could feel the light pressing upon them and still had a slight headache.

"Morning Harry" she sighed, stroking his hand.

She heard him clear his throat a few times. Maybe he wasn't feeling well. "Um Hermione…" It wasn't Harry's voice. She popped her eyes open. Sitting on a chair silently watching her, holding her hand, was Ron.

She pulled her hand back. He seemed hesitant to let it go. "What are you doing?" she squealed. She stared him down, waiting for a response.

He stood up, nervously shoving his hands into his pockets. "I was just um" he looked down at his shoes.

"What're you all doing?" came a voice behind them. Harry had awakened. "Can you quit yelling?"

"Sorry" said Hermione. She walked over and climbed into Harry's bed.

"I'm just going um…down to breakfast…" said Ron as he hurriedly walked from the room.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Harry as he slid an arm around Hermione.

"I don't know. Maybe he's still shaken up. I know I am…" said Hermione.

"It'll be ok. It's all over now." Harry leaned down and kissed her. She robotically kissed him back, other things on her mind.

"_It's all over now_" the words ran through her head, uneasily. Somehow she felt that that was not entirely true.

And like most other times, she was right. A small knock sounded on their door. "Harry? Hermione" is was Professor Lupin's voice.

"Yeah, come on in" said Harry. Hermione pressed her hands to her temples. "Sorry" said Harry, running a hand through her hair.

R.J. Lupin stepped through the threshold uneasily. He had large bags under his eyes, and his hair lay on his head in an uncombed, unruly manner. He was still wearing the cloths he had worn the previous night. "We've recovered incredible news!" there was thrill, yet worry in his voice.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" asked Hermione.

" We've discovered where you-know-who is hiding" Lupin was a bit calmer now.

"That's great!" said Harry "so, what….you're just going to go in there and…get him?"

"Not exactly…We know where he is, but we don't know how to get there. We cant locate it on a map. We're thinking he must be using a code name." said Lupin.

"Wait, you heard him speak?" asked Harry.

"Yes, we used a form of magic where we can create an image of him and see where he is at the time, and hear him as well. Apparently he's got some new followers. He was with people we didn't recognize."

"So, if you can use this magic to see where he is, how come you haven't used it until now?" asked Hermione.

"It's not that simple. We need a connection. A magical connection. We've always known he was in some way connected to you, Harry. But until now we didn't know why. Last night while you were sleeping, we entered your mind and tried to find it."

"What!" asked Harry.

"We had to Harry. We needed your mind at your must vulnerable. The good thing is, we found the connection."

"What was it?" asked Hermione, nervously.

"It was Harry's connection…to you."

All was silent for a while. Harry held Hermione's gaze for a while, both of them silently thinking the same thing.

"So does that mean…does that mean I really don't love her?" Asked Harry after a choked moment.

Lupin became solemn "I think, it's a great possibility."

Hermione looked from Harry to Lupin "I don't understand"

Harry stared at the floor, angst seething from every pore. "Voldemort made a magic connection to me, and magically he made me love you. He lives off my happiness, because he controls it. He picked love because it's one of the strongest emotions" he looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "I don't really love you, it's all just his terrible way of growing stronger." the tears flowed freely now.

"That's how he's been gaining his health back so fast. He's been feeding off Harry's emotions." said Lupin.

"So…you don't love me?" asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head, burying his eyes in his hands.

"But…" she began to sob. "But I love you!"

Lupin stood up " He's still in control, for now. We're working on severing the magical connection, but it's very resilient. You've shared it for almost 5 months."

"I don't understand…I really loved her. I loved everything about her! I don't understand how one person can do that!" he continued sobbing.

"Harry, even very weak, he's still got great power, and the intelligence to follow." Lupin strode towards the door. "I really don't have much time, I just wanted to alert you. I'm sorry I can't be here to answer your questions." he rushed through the door without so much as a goodbye.

For a while, they both sat there, silently sobbing, not daring to look at each other. Finally, it was Harry who broke the silence.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do…you're so much of my life…without you…" he continued sobbing. Hermione had never seen his sob before, and it frightened her. He had always been so strong. She moved over to him, and grabbed his hand. "We've just got to wait" she silently cried alongside him.

"My life has been so great with you in it…but when they sever the connection…and I don't love you anymore…how am I supposed to function?" he looked her straight in the eyes.

"It won't be that bad, I mean, the love isn't real. Once your not connected anymore, it won't bother you." said Hermione quietly.

"But what about you? You really loved me." he inquired.

She sniffed silently and laid her head on his shoulder "Still do."

"I just need to block him from my mind…" said Harry. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. For a moment all was silent, then he let out a choked cry. "I can feel it" said Harry, his voice quavering "I can feel the connection"

Hermione burst into tears and ran from the room. Harry jumped up and chased after her.

"Harry just leave me alone, I need time to think!" she sobbed and ran. Harry slowed down and stopped. There was no use in upsetting her more, and he was still fatigued from the other night, so he slowed down and walk back to the hospital wing.

Hermione continued running until she reached the bottom floor. She burst through the door to the grounds. She knew that there were only 2 things she could do at the point: cry, or run. She spotted the large tree by the lake where she and Harry had shared their first kiss. She ran to it, and dropping down next to is, buried her head into her knees and sobbed, uncontrollably.

"Hermione?" she heard a voice extremely close. She peeked around the other side of the tree, and saw Ron sitting there, staring back at her. "What's the matter?"

"Everything" sobbed Hermione. Ron reached up and put his arms around her, awkwardly, as Hermione told her story.

"So…are you broken up then?" asked Ron, when she had finished.

"I guess so…" she sniffed.

"Do you want to go out on the lake?" asked Ron suddenly.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Well…it's just really nice out there, and well it always makes me feel better. I just can't stand to see you like the Hermione!" said Ron. "Shall I get Harry?"

"No!" responded Hermione. "I mean…I just need some time to think, that's all"

"That's good" said Ron. With a flick of his wand he summoned a canoe from the other side of the lake. "Because I found that this lake is very good for thinking. I just got back off this thing like 15 minuets ago"

The canoe silently pulled up next to shore in the water. Ron got in first and then held his hand out to help Hermione in. "Watch your step" he said quietly. With another flick of his wand, the small boat slowly began to glide forward in the water. For a while they sat in silence. Hermione stared out into the water, a glazed look in her eyes.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to do this " she said, without shirting her gaze.

"Do what?" asked Ron.

"I really loved him. It wasn't just an illusion. I felt it, right here" she turned to stare at him and placed a hand over her chest.

Ron pulled her close to him. "You've still got me, and Harry's still going to be your best friend. It'll all work."

She laid her head on his chest, listening to the hypnotic beat of his heart. "You promise?" she whispered.

He bent down and placed his lips almost to her ear. "I do" he breathed.

Hermione slowly stood up and walked to the front of the canoe, standing in the very front. " I feel so betrayed…like he cheated on me or something. The past 4 months have been nothing but a lie. How and I supposed to recover from this? Do you know what a broken heart feels like?" she walked over to him and pulled him up. She grabbed his hand and pulled it over her chest, so he could feel her heartbeat. "It really hearts. There's real, physical pain."

She turned back around and wrapped her arms around herself. Ron came up behind her. He stood silent, waiting for her to speak first.

Instead she bent down and ran her fingers through the water. But, in doing so, the boat began to shake. Hermione lost her balance and tilted uncomfortably towards the edge of the boat. Ron reached out and grabbed her, eventually wrapping his arms around her waist. Instead of keeping her in the boat however, she pulled him down into the water with her.

"It is so cold in here!" shrieked Hermione. Ron pulled the boat back over and awkwardly climbed in. Hermione came after him, as he grabbed her hand and helped her up. She haphazardly fell into the boat, landing on top of him, both of them dripping wet.

They locked eyes for a moment. Movement seemed to stop. Time stood still. Ron reached up, moving a piece of Hermione hair from her face. He leaned up to her slowly. She leaned down.

In a small canoe on the middle of a lake on Hogwarts ground, Hermione kissed Ron as her boyfriend paced the floor of the hospital wing, trying to find any way not to lose her, unaware that he already had.

YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT ANYMORE DO YOU? Review me please! Reviews are the food that writers thrive on! Glad I finally got this one done, I've been planning it but it had to be perfect…or at least as close as can be. It's an important one. But I did it and u read it and now you're going to comment it because you love me and my story!


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow. I had to re-write this twice because my computers an ass-wipe. You're lucky I even got motivated to finish after that. Lol enjoy ya'll. **

Chapter 16: Harmony

The canoe they were sitting in tried to right itself back onto the path it was previously following.

Ron jumped up suddenly, knocking Hermione off of him awkwardly. He stared down at her, more in shock than anything else as she slowly righted herself back into a sitting position and dusted herself off, avoiding eye contact with him.

"What was that?" he asked loudly.

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "I…I don't know."

"Suddenly you can't have Harry, so you go right on to me?" even he sounded shocked by what he had just said.

"No!" she jumped up. "That's not it! You don't understand!"

"Enlighten me" he sounded a bit disgusted.

"I just…" she thought through it a bit. She wasn't even quite aware why she had done it. " I needed reassurance that it wasn't my fault…" she trailed off.

"That Harry doesn't love you?" Ron sounded a bit more understanding now, his voice softer.

"Yeah…and I needed a feeling of…" she searched for a word.

"Affection" Ron said steadily.

"Yes…" she looked at him. "How do you know all this?"

"I have feelings you know…"

The canoe they were on was now flowing silently on the glassy water, finding the path it was magically attached to.

"I'm really sorry about that…I thought you wanted it. I mean, when I woke up this morning you were holding my hand."

"Yeah well last night you were like mumbling and stuff in your sleep. I didn't want to wake you so…I just held your hand. It seemed to work. You must've thought I was Harry." said Ron. "And that's ok….I understand." he added.

For a moment all that could be heard was the boat flowing over the water, creating tiny ripples in the water.

"So, what were you thinking about out here?" she asked.

He turned and stared at her for the first time in a few moments. A look crossed over his face, a look of knowing and longing. He opened his mouth, then closed it upon his apparent better judgment.

"Just all kinds of stuff. Nothing in particular." he sighed.

"Oh."

"Hermione…I" he ejected, quite suddenly.

The canoe pulled up to shore with a thud.

"Oh, I should be going to see Harry. We need to talk about a few things." she hopped out gracefully. She began towards the school and the suddenly turned around. Ron was clumsily climbing from the boat.

"What were you going to say?"

He turned to stare at her, brushing a hand through his ginger hair. "Oh…It was nothing."

She walked back and pulled her arms around him. He hugged her back.

"Thanks for everything Ron." she ran a hand along his cheek before turning and hurrying toward the castle. Behind her Ron fell onto his back and buried his face in his hands. "Ugh Bloody HELL!" he yelled into his hands.

"What?" Hermione turned and yelled back, almost to the door.

"Tell Harry I said Hi" Ron yelled back without moving.

Hermione took a deep breath outside the door to the hospital wing. The walk had been lonely, as the hallways were pretty empty. It was early and most people were still enjoying the warmth of their beds or common room. She had a few things she wanted to say to him, before…she pushed the thought from her mind for them moment. There was time for that later. Right now she was just going to enjoy his love while he still had it.

She pushed the door open. Harry occupied the same bed he had when she left. He laid on his back, his eyes closed and his breathing slowed. Surrounding him was Madam Pomfrey, Lupin, Snape, and 2 people Hermione had never seen before, obviously medi-wizards (given away by their uniforms).

Hermione rushed forward. "What's going on?"

"What's she doing in here? Please stand back! We are to have no visitors!" One of the medi-wizards yelled.

"No, it's ok I'll handle this. I'll be right with you." Lupin rushed forward and gripped her shoulder, redirecting her back out the door.

"What's happening?" she demanded as they left the hospital wing.

He bent down to her level. "We have been testing him for almost an hour now. We think we may have found the magical connection and we need to sever it before it get stronger. A connection this strong would usually kill a wizard if severed, but we believe we can do it without harming Harry. It obviously wasn't performed by Voldemort himself."

"But I didn't…" _I didn't get to say goodbye. _

"He'll be fine, I promise. He's not going anywhere Hermione, he'll still be the same old Harry." he smiled feebly.

"I know" she forced a smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back. Are you quite alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Goodbye Professor"

With a wink he rushed back through the door, leaving her standing alone in the abandoned hallway. She turned on her heel and ran to her room, sobbing. Time seemed to stop and start at random intervals. The world around her blurred and before she realized where she was going, she was standing in front of her open trunk holding a small golden box.

_I can't do this here…_ she thought, staring around at her sleeping friends. _Well actually I shouldn't be doing this now. I told myself I wouldn't._ But she had already thrown a cloak on and stuffed the box in the pocket. The time was ripe for broken promises.

She rushed down the stairs and through the great hall. Thoughts rushed through her mind. Thoughts of her life back at her foster home. So much has happened since then, it felt like years ago. She pushed the feeling of irresponsibility away. She was sick of being the responsible one. She was sick of telling people what was right and what was wrong. She was sick of always getting good grades and being Miss Know-it-All.

She hadn't realized she was running. Or sobbing. In front of her stretch a long hallway with a large wooden door at the end. She was in the dungeon now, and she rushed towards it, as if she had done this before, the route seeming familiar to her in some way. She pushed open the door with a bit of strain. It was heavy, solid. She slipped past it and it closed behind her with a thud.

She lit her wand with a whisper of "Lumos". The room was so large that the light didn't even make it all the way to every recess. She walked to a corner where there sat a couple of empty, abandoned crates. She sat upon one, placing her wand on the other, as well as the golden box after fishing it from her pocket.

_Am I really doing this…? _She opened the box and pulled out a small blade. _Oh yeah._

Hermione pulled her sleeve up slowly. _Harry….Ron….Love….Hate…what's the difference anymore? _She placed the blade upon her arm. Not on her wrist, but her arm. She had never attempted to kill herself. She wasn't suicidal, and thought those who were were cowardly. This was more of a way to deal with pain. She cut herself to turn her emotional pain into physical pain. She didn't have to deal with thinking out her pain. She could look to her scar and say "This is why I hurt".

_Harry…Hermione…Har-mione…Harmony. _The word rang in her head a few times. _H…_she carved into her arm. She felt lightheaded for a moment. She sat up and steadied herself. The room seemed to be spinning. She had stopped sobbing and the tears were flowing silently and sparingly. _A….R…._

She finished by tracing the word with a crude heart. Her arm was stained with blood that was dripping down onto the floor. She began sobbing now at what she had done. It was a common after-effect.

There was a creak and a slam behind her. She heard footsteps but was too afraid to turn around. _Oh no…I'm caught…I'm caught…_

"_Well, look at what we have here."_ she turned around. She could recognize that voice anywhere. Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pressing her arm to her chest, painfully, so her new work was hidden.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, but it's quite obvious" he reached forward and grabbed her arm. She whimpered with pain. "So what, you trying to kill yourself now?"

"No" she said quietly, pulling her arm back. "How did you find me?"

He leaned against the wall, and pulled a cigarette from his pocket. "I didn't" he lit it with his wand "At least not on purpose."

"Well…you're not going to tell anyone are you?" panic now reverberated through her bones.

"I don't know…I bet old Potter wouldn't like it very much would he" he smiled evilly and too a drag from his cigarette.

"He never cared about me." she said simply, the tears coming back.

"What a sob story. Go on get out of here. Maybe one of these days I'll get lucky and you'll cut your wrist." he flicked the cigarette to the ground and ground it with his foot, then pulled out another and lit it as well.

She placed her blade in the box and the box in her pocket, carefully pulling her sleeve down over the fresh wound. She slipped through the door without a word and slammed it behind her. She began running and didn't stop until she was outside the portrait of the fat lady. She hastily gave the password and slipped inside.

"Hi Hermione" said a familiar voice.

"Hi Ron"

"What's the matter? You don't look too good" he inquired.

It was true, she was a bit dizzy and light-headed. She began to sway and Ron stood up to hold her steady, leading her to a couch. "What's the matter?" he repeated.

"Everything" she sobbed. Before she could help herself she grabbed the end of her sleeve and pulled up.

"Harry….Harry….Hey, how do you feel?" Lupin stared down at him as he woke up. Everyone else except himself and Madam Pomfrey had left the room.

"Kinda dizzy" he sounded weak and his voice was strained.

"That's' normal. We've severed the connection Harry. How's your scar feeling?"

"It's burning like hell" his eyes were still closed.

"Well that's to be expected I'm sure. You'll be just fine. " Lupin placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. " You in Madam Pomfrey's hands now. I'll be back later or tomorrow maybe" he turned and began to leave.

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry?" he turned back to him.

"Where's Hermione?"

"I'm not sure. She's not out in the hall and wasn't in to common room when I checked. Ron said he hadn't seen her."

Harry's eyes shot open. _No…she wouldn't have…would she?_

**Now you don't know what to expect do you? The tables have turned now. The end is near my children. Anyway, leave me a couple million reviews k?**

**R&R R&RR&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **


	17. Chapter 17

**All right my faithful readers, this is the last chapter. I know you weren't expecting it to come this soon, and actually neither was I, but the time comes when all good things end, and the time for this good thing to end is now. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to check out my next story. And now…**

White Roses in the Rain

Chapter 17

The end

The room was still, and almost completely empty. Both the ginger-haired one, and the one sobbing seemed to stand frozen in time. Ron held Hermione's sleeve over her fresh wound. He stood, speechless for a few moments, something that was uncharacteristic for him. Hermione stared up into his eyes, willing him to say something, anything, to make it better.

"Hermione…I can't believe you would…" She had always been the show-off, that smart ass. The girl who always knew the difference between right and wrong, and always took the straight and narrow path. She was always strong and confident. Now she was scared, crying, and confused. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, and Ron was just as scared as the girl sobbing into his chest.

"Hermione, why?" he demanded.

"I don't know…" sobbed Hermione.

"No Hermione. No more 'I don't know'. There's a reason, and I want to know why." he sounded more mad than upset, but in reality it was exactly the opposite.

"Because…it just makes the pain go away."

"No. It doesn't." said Ron quietly.

"You don't know that Ronald. You wouldn't understand." Hermione had stopped sobbing and was now yelling in defense.

"Oh yeah?" Ron pulled up his own sleeve up to his shoulder blade and revealed a heart with an X over it in the form of an old, faded scar.

Hermione stared. "I did it in 4th year, and I don't anymore. Yeah, it took the pain away, but you know what, it came right back, and it was 10 times worse. I don't want to see that happen to you Hermione, I-" he stopped.

"You what?" Hermione looked back at him in wonder, her eyes shining.

Ron sighed. "I don't want to see you get hurt. You're my best friend."

Hermione leaned forward and traced a finger over the scar on Ron's back. He shivered at her touch on his bare flesh. "I'm really sorry." She said. "I don't know why I showed you. Maybe deep down I knew you would understand. Maybe I just didn't want to carry the burden by myself. I won't do it again." she pulled down his sleeve over his scar. "I promise." Hermione looked down at her wound.

"I can fix that." said Ron simply.

"Really?" Hermione asked skeptically. "My arm won't fall off or turn purple or anything?"

"No…I don't think so" Ron's ears reddened characteristically.

He placed a hand over her flesh. She flinched as his skin hit her wound. He concentrated for a long moment, then his palm glowed warm and green. After a few seconds he removed his palm to reveal a new pink scar on Hermione's arm, in the shape of it's former wound.

"Wow…that's great Ron. I didn't know you could do anything like this." She bent over to examine Ron's handiwork. He punched a fit in the air and a silent "YES!" formed on his lips.

"I saw that Ron" she said with a chuckle. Ron smiled back, his ears turning red.

"So um…how was Harry?" Ron asked, running a hand through his ginger hair.

"I don't know. They were doing it when I got there. They said he'll be fine, but…" Hermione stared down at her intertwined hands, laying on her lap.

"I know. But I mean, at least you got a chance with him. That's better then being best friends with him and wanting him secretly…and you know…never telling him. I mean" he cleared his throat, a bit nervously. "that would be pretty lonely."

"You know Ron, I never realized it before, but there's a lot about you that I don't know." Hermione smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah" he chuckled nervously. "a lot. So you reckon they're done with Harry's operation?"

"Yeah, I suppose." said Hermione, staring off into the distance.

"Should we go see him then?" Ron stood up and looked back down into her eyes.

"I don't think I can just yet. You go on without me. I promised Ginny I would keep in touch with her about what's going on, and she hasn't heard any of this yet."

"Ok, tell her I said Hi." said Ron.

"Sure"

They walked from the common room together, Hermione heading up to the owlry where she could think and write. Ron, up to the hospital wing to visit Harry.

The hallway was empty as Ron stood in front of the hospital wing door, as he had so many time in the past week. He knocked twice and after a few minuets Madam Pomfrey came to the door and opened it slowly.

"How is he?" asked Ron quietly.

"Just fine. The operation went very well. He's recovering now." she whispered back.

"Can I see him, then?"

"Well…If you promise not to make too much noise or commotion." the old witch looked over her glasses at him.

"I won't" said Ron as he stepped past her into the dimly lit room. Harry was in his usual bed, the very last one on the left aisle. He looked up as Ron sat down in the bed next to his.

"Hey mate" said Harry quietly.

"Hey. How are you?" Ron whispered back.

"My scar burns pretty bad. But they said that's normal. Other than that I'm ok." Harry talked a little louder. He reached over to the night stand for a glass of water. "How's Hermione?"

"She's ok. Well…sort of. She kinda did some stuff. But nothing that bad." said Ron. He debated in his mind weather or not it was right to tell Harry what he had witnessed.

"What did she do?" asked Harry seriously.

"Sh-she" Ron characteristically stuttered through his nervousness. "She cut herself."

"Dammit!" Harry slammed his fist down on the night stand. "She told me she would stop."

"Wait she's done this before?" asked Ron, taken aback.

"Yeah. She showed me after we got back to school. In the first week. She said she started it in her foster home. She told me she wouldn't do it again. I can't believe she lied to me!" he slammed the glass of water back onto the night table, where it shattered around his hand.

"Oh brilliant!" Harry yelled, staring at the water dripping down his arm.

"Reparo" Ron said hastily and reassembled the glass.

"Harry it's just a glass. Don't freak out." said Ron, holding up the now whole glass.

"It's not that! It's that Hermione cut herself! It's that she lied to me!" Harry was breathing heavily now.

"Why are you so mad Harry? I fixed the cut, and she promised she would never do it again. She's ok, really." said Ron, his voice shrill.

" I don't know…I just feel so. " He stopped for a moment, stared into space, and place a hand on his chest, over his heart. "It hurts. Right here…it's like…" _like the world doesn't turn without her. Like even though we're broken up, she's all I think about. Like she's the only person who can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. She's everything to me…._

"Harry…you don't…" said Ron with a gasp.

"I think I do…" said Harry sitting up suddenly. "Ron…Don't you see! I still love her! It wasn't Voldemort, it was me! It was me the whole time! I've got to go see her! I've got to tell her!" Harry jumped out of bed and placed a hand over his head, mentally kicking himself for getting up so fast.

"She's in the owlry!" shouted Ron as Harry made a dash towards the door.

"Where does he think he's going?" shouted Madam Pomfrey from her office.

"No idea" shrugged Ron as he slowly walked through the door, down the hall, and glumly back to the common room.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted and he ran into, and then stumbled through the owlry's door. The room was empty except for a brunette 4th year.

"Are you looking for that girl with the bushy hair? You just missed her. She's out by the lake." The 4th year pointed out the window towards the large mass of glittering water, rippling from a slow, steady rainfall.

Harry rushed back out the door and down the stairs. The only thing in his mind was Hermione. He wanted to find her, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright. That he would never leave her again and that he would love her forever.

When he stepped outside his first reaction was to the slippery surface of the stone path, and how uncharacteristic it was that it was raining at this time of year. He ran steadily in the direction of the lake, both his head and his heart pounding in his ears. When he first saw her, he stopped and stared for a moment. Was he really in love? Was he absolutely sure?

She turned towards him. Her eyes were glistening with tears and she bit her lower lip. He ran towards her once more. There was no doubt in his mind. He could not live without her.

"Harry, what are you doing out of bed? You just had surgery!" Hermione shouted as he came closer.

Harry ran up and threw his arms around her. He looked down into her eyes and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Hermione…I…" she looked up, longingly at him He leaned down and kissed her lightly, the scent of strawberries dancing around his senses. He ran a hand through her wet hair.

"Hermione. I'm in love with you."

Hermione pushed him away and turned away, crossing her arms in front of herself. "Harry, that's just some after effect that hasn't worn off. You need to go back to the hospital. It'll go away."

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, staring intently into her eyes. "Hermione, it won't go away. I know it won't."

"Harry, please don't say that. I don't want to be hurt again." Her tears now joined the raindrops running down her face and hair and the rain started falling harder around them.

"Hermione…I know it's right. I can feel it." he pulled her hand up to his chest so she could feel his soft steady heartbeat. "Right here."

"I'm sorry Harry…but I can't believe you. I want so bad for it to be true…but I know it isn't." she began to shake, possibly from the cold rain, or from the silent sobs trembling through her body.

"Hermione, why can't you just believe me?" Yelled Harry, into the sky. "I love you Hermione, If only there was some way I could show you!" Without warning, there was a large explosion of thunder from overhead, and a burst of lighting so bright, that for a split seconds their surroundings were bathed in blinding white light.

As the lightning cleared away, Hermione and Harry both looked up to the heavens. Falling silently from above them were not rain drops, but small flowers. White roses. They fell in a small circle around them. Hermione turned to stare at Harry. He was breathing heavily, and was feeling a bit lightheaded. He didn't know how, but he had produced a miracle. Not out of magic, but out of love.

"Oh Harry" Hermione cried and ran into his arms. " I would have never dreamed…oh"

"I knew it was you Hermione. From the first time you stepped foot into my house this summer, I knew you were the one I was meant to be with. There was never a doubt in my mind. They can get rid of the connection." He leaned down and silently kissed her. "But the magic never leaves."

He, of course was not referring to the magic between him, and the connection he shared with Voldemort, but the magic one feels when, in one moment, you know that everything is going to be alright, that your safe in the arms of someone you can love and cherish for the end of time, and never have to feel alone or scared again. The magic that can only be shared between two star-crossed lovers, destined to do things great, yet never knowing something could be so beautiful, until that moment. And most importantly, Harry was referring to the magic that you feel when you know, you have found that person you can love forever, and ever, and will never even stop to consider leaving their side.

And I'm happy to report, that Harry was speaking the truth in that moment. The magic never really does terminate. And neither does the love.

THE END

**This story was characteristically written at 3 in the morning. If I ever decide to write a novel, I'm going to have some major sleep issues. **

**I must admit, I hate to see this story end. It was the first successful thing I have ever written in my entire life, and it would be nothing without you, the readers. I thank you so much for the reviews and even to those who didn't review, I appreciate you reading, and bringing my story to life. Thank you, thank you thank you. I plan on taking about a month or so off, and then its on to a new story. No, there will not be a sequel to this one. Please, even if you never reviewed before, drop me a review to let me know in general what you think of this story. I will miss reading all your kind and funny words. But hey, this aint the end. So remember to look me up. Because I'll be back. **


End file.
